ShikaTema: The last
by GSMatsuri
Summary: La historia de lo que sucedio entre Shikamaru y Temari y las demas parejas después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Dos ninjas que parecían incompatibles pero estaban hechos el uno para el otro. /Incluirá historias Naruhina Sasusaku Gaamatsu y un Nejiten especial. No leer si no sabes el final de Naruto/
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, espero les guste y bueno nada más, lean, disfruten y comenten.**_

 **Prólogo**

Su hermano no había sido de mucha ayuda, no tenía idea de en donde estaba ella y entre la gente que gritaba por las heridas y los muertos del campo de batalla su concentración comenzaba a disiparse, las bajas eran menos a las que debieron haber sido después de una batalla de tal magnitud pero ella no aparecía y eso lo preocupaba, podría estar en cualquier lado herida... o muerta.

—¡Shikamaru!— la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos —Está en las tiendas médicas al sur.

—Gracias Choji— Shikamaru salió corriendo lo mejor que pudo para cruzar la mitad del campo. Esquivo gente, rostros conocidos y desconocidos, todos unidos por el símbolo de la alianza. Tardo varios minutos más de los que le hubiera gustado pero al fin llegó al campamento médico, repleto de gente con heridas colaterales de la batalla.

Intentó buscar a un ninja médico a quien preguntarle pero todos estaban ocupados y nadie tuvo tiempo de responderle así que decidió mirar en cada tienda que encontró. No era un método efectivo pero era lo que podía hacer. Pasados varios minutos una chica se acercó a él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó amablemente.

Shikamaru la miró irritado, después de tanto tiempo de buscar en vano apenas alguien notaba que estaba ocupado y sin dirección. —Busco a una chica de la Arena... bueno eso no debe ayudar mucho, es rubia y de ojos verdes se llama Temari.

La chica abrió los ojos —¿La hermana de Gaara-sama?

—Si ella ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Si claro, ven conmigo— la chica lo condujo entre varias tiendas hasta una en específico que no se diferenciaba a las demás en absolutamente nada por lo que Shikamaru estuvo muy agradecido ya que habría tardado horas en dar con ese lugar. —Aquí, cama número 5 o 6— dijo la chica alejándose.

Shikamaru entró a la tienda, le sorprendió lo calmado que todo estaba comparado con el movimiento de afuera. Caminó hasta la cama 5 pero estaba ocupado por un hombre regordete que dormía pacíficamente.

—¿Buscas a alguien?— dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Shikamaru se volteó rápidamente para encontrar sus ojos con aquellos ojos verdes que en ese momento parecían profundamente cansados.

—¿Qué haces en una cama?— preguntó sin saber que decir.

—Solo tuve una herida menor en la pierna, una madero me atravesó un poco, nada de qué preocuparse. Quita esa cara.

Shikamaru pareció confundido y logró caminar hasta la cama de la chica, en el momento en que se sentó en las mantas notó lo profundamente agotado que se sentía.

—¿Por qué cojeas? — preguntó ella.

—Creo que me doble el tobillo, nada serio— Shikamaru miró el arma de la chica junto a la cama —Se ha roto.

Temari la miró con nostalgia —Bueno, estaba un poco gastada de todos modos— sonrió tranquilamente —Estamos a salvo al fin ¿no?

Shikamaru suspiró —Eso parece— hecho su cuerpo en la inestable cama y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir habían pasado 3 horas, Temari dormía junto a él con la espalda recargada en su brazo derecho y a dos centímetros de caerse de la cama. Alguien había curado su tobillo mientras dormía porque se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado pero el viejo colchón hizo el movimiento suficiente para despertarla a ella también.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó ella

—Mucho mejor ¿Tu pierna como esta?

—Curada— se levantó y tomó su maltrecho abanico —Deberíamos irnos, puede que necesiten la cama.

Shikamaru se levantó perezosamente —Temari— Ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre —Déjame ayudarte, si la hermana del Kazekage regresa sin poder caminar bien sería muy problemático— Shikamaru tomó el gigante abanico con una mano y paso su otro brazo por la cintura de la chica, ella no estaba segura si en realidad necesitaba la ayuda pero de todos modos paso un brazo por el cuello de Shikamaru y se apoyó en él.

—Estas vivo— dijo en un susurro que Shikamaru fingió no escuchar para no avergonzarla y sonrió ligeramente mientras se ayudaban mutuamente a llegar con sus amigos.


	2. En la Oscuridad

**En la oscuridad**

Se levantó pesadamente cuando su amigo lo encontró —¿Se ha ido? — preguntó Choji sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, como debía ser— contestó él chico mirado las nubes.

—¿Y...?

Shikamaru hizo el trabajo de mover la cabeza hacia él. —¿Y qué?

—¿Estas bien? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Había algo maravilloso en las preguntas de Choji que siempre impulsaba a Shikamaru a decirle la verdad pero esa vez en particular decidió callar su sinceridad.

—Sí— la respuesta tajante del shinobi le indicó a Choji que la conversación no daría más resultados y se alejó en silencio dejando a su amigo en compañía de las nubes.

Varias horas después el chico al fin decidió moverse del lugar tan cómodo que había encontrado para caminar por la aldea.

La cuarta guerra ninja había terminado tan solo dos meses atrás, la aldea había sufrido más daños de los previstos pero los habitantes habían demostrado una solidaridad increíble y el esplendor de Konoha comenzaba a tomar forma de nuevo. El hospital había sido lo primero en ser reparado y eso supuso un gran alivio a todos, luego fue la academia y por último la oficina del Hokage que ahora estaba ocupada por un nuevo Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

Shikamaru entró a su casa y se quitó los zapatos inmediatamente.

—Ya llegué mamá— saludó.

Yoshino asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le sonrió a su hijo. Desde la muerte de su padre no la había escuchado gritar; como si su energía se hubiera muerto con Shikaku. Poco después de la noticia su madre había entrado en una depresión tan severa que Shikamaru temió que fuera a enfermarse de gravedad pero después de dos semanas Yoshino se había levantado de la cama por voluntad propia y había cocinado para él como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¿Se ha ido Temari? — preguntó con una tierna sonrisa

—Sí, me pidió que la despidiera de ti, Gaara le pidió que regresara urgentemente— contestó él.

—Bien, tráela a comer la próxima vez que venga— pidió ella, él asintió —Siéntate la cena esa lista.

Shikamaru lo hizo. En realidad había sido Temari quien le había dado la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre, él no tuvo el valor pero después de aquella conversación ambas mujeres se habían entendido tan bien que Shikamaru incluso llegó a pensar que Temari iba a su casa a ver a su madre y no a él pero esa amistad era conveniente para todos porque Yoshino no le podía pedir ayuda a la madre de Ino ya que atravesaba por lo mismo y por otro lado a Shikamaru le agrada ver que las dos mujeres se llevarán bien.

—El Hokage mandó un mensaje para ti, quiere verte mañana y los ancianos del clan también quieren hablar contigo— Yoshino sirvió la comida y se sentó frente a su hijo intentando no darle importancia al segundo anuncio pero Shikamaru distinguió preocupación en los ojos de su madre.

—Bien.

La cena fue tan normal como siempre, ninguno de los dos hablo demasiado y ahora sin la presencia de la chica de la arena la moral de Yoshino había disminuido drásticamente.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo usual, se baño, se vistió y salió de casa sin despedirse de su mamá porque ella seguía durmiendo.

La oficina del Hokage había sido reconstruida exactamente igual a la original.

Kakashi estudiaba unos papeles cuando el shinobi entró en la oficina.

—Shikamaru— dijo como en un susurró, el hombre se veía profundamente agotado.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Se acordó que cada aldea tendría un representante para la alianza shinobi, quiero que tomes ese cargo.

Shikamaru no se molestó en fingir sorpresa —Esta bien.

—Bien entonces es todo, te comunicaré tus responsabilidades en cuanto todos los Kages las hayamos decidido— el Hokage le dio permiso de retirarse.

Volvió al sitio en el que había estado el día anterior inconscientemente—Que problemático— susurró mientras se acostaba a observar las nubes.

 _—No pareces tú últimamente— la voz de Temari se metió en sus pensamientos._

 _—¿De qué hablas, mujer?_

Pero Shikamaru sabía bien a lo que Temari se refería, debía haber un nombre para eso como estrés postraumático o algo así pero fuera lo que fuera probablemente era justo eso lo que atravesaba. Había perdido por completo su motivación de hecho... ni siquiera recordaba cual había sido.

—Te ves mal— dijo Ino, el chico abrió los ojos para ver a su rubia amiga parada frente a él.

—Estoy cansado.

Ino fingió creerle —Naruto saldrá hoy del hospital y le haremos una pequeña fiesta, más te vale que vengas. Será en casa de Sakura.

—Sí, ahí estaré.

Ino asintió con una sonrisa y se perdió de vista rápidamente.

Se había mantenido fuerte primero por la guerra y luego por su madre pero ahora que todo comenzaba a mejorar Shikamaru por fin estaba sufriendo la perdida de su padre y el cansancio crónico que lo estaba hundiendo en algo que no quería reconocer como depresión. Decidió no hacer nada el resto de la tarde, decidió no hacer nada por el resto de la semana.

Al final, cuando el Sol se había ocultado por completo su conciencia lo atacó un poco así que se levantó pesadamente del lugar y caminó hasta casa de Sakura.

Aquello no era propiamente una fiesta, era una reunión de gente que sonreía y bromeaba unidos por el mismo sentimiento de gratitud con la vida. Ino y Sai platicaban en la terraza, Naruto bromeaba con Lee y peleaba con Kiba mientras Shino los escuchaba sin expresión alguna. En un lugar más alejado Hinata y Tenten hablaban en susurros. Le sorprendió no ver a Sakura por ningún lado en su propia casa pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo porque Choji le dio la bienvenida al lugar con un vaso de licor que él aceptó sin mirar.

—Embajador de Konoha— dijo Choji levantando su brazo, cada músculo de Shikamaru se tensó por la vergüenza que su amigo le había hecho pasar.

—Felicidades— Naruto fue el primero en hablar, solo había ido a visitarlo dos veces al hospital y como había pasado la mayor tiempo de su visita dormido Shikamaru no había tenido tiempo de distinguir el cambio de voz en Naruto. El resto del equipo aplaudió y puso su mejor sonrisa y cuando la noticia dejo de ser novedad todos volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

—¿Dónde esta Sakura?— se atrevió a preguntar a su amigo.

No fue Choji quien contestó, Ino y Sai se acercaron a ellos sigilosamente —El Uchiha estuvo aquí un rato pero salió muy enojado y Sakura fue tras él— informó Ino.

—¿Sasuke estuvo aquí?

—Naruto creyó que era una gran idea, volver a reunirnos— dijo Choji levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia.

—Que problemático...

Shikamaru dejó a sus amigos atrás y salió a la terraza por un poco de aire, no era una persona que bebiera regularmente así que el licor que Choji le había dado comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

A lo lejos bajando por la calle distinguió dos sombras que parecían estar hablando, debían ser Sakura y Sasuke.

—¿Shikamaru-kun? — la voz que lo llamó era de Hinata, él se giró para verla —¿Todo esta bien?

Shikamaru nunca había tenido una relación cercana con la Hyuga por lo que le sorprendió que fuera ella quien hubiera notado su malestar pero casi en seguida recordó que Neji no estaba en esa fiesta y eso lo hizo sentir un poco más identificado con la chica.

—No lo creo— la respuesta le salió de la boca sin que su cabeza lograra censurarla.

La expresión de Hinata reveló una preocupación tan genuina que Shikamaru casi se alegró de haberlo dicho.

—No importa Hinata, no es nada pero gracias por preocuparte— dijo rápidamente.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró casi de inmediato luego soltó un suspiro y sonrió —Tienes amigos Shikamaru, no debes ir por esto solo— luego se dio la vuelta y se internó en la fiesta que comenzaba a tomar volumen gracias a las risas provocadas por el alcohol.

Miró el oscuro cielo, no sabía la hora pero debía de ser bastante tarde. Bebió el vaso de una sola vez y volvió a la fiesta.

..

Había algo fascinante en la frontera, ese exacto lugar donde comenzaba el desierto era el lugar favorito de Temari, volvía a su tierra, al lugar que mejor conocía. Temari siempre había amado el desierto por eso no podía entender que pasaba ¿Por qué era incapaz de moverse hacia su casa? Se sentía pegada al piso y con la enorme necesidad de volver a Konoha, tan solo dos meses atrás había sufrido en esa cama de urgencias no por las heridas si no por la impotencia de no poder salir a buscar a Shikamaru, él había estado mucho más cerca de la batalla que ella y lo había perdido de vista con suma facilidad por eso cuando entró agitado y sin heridas de gravedad lo mejor que pudo hacer ella fue sonreírle. Le dio la espalda al bosque y se internó en el desierto con la Luna de guía.


	3. La paz de los muertos

**La paz de los muertos**

La paz de los muertos

—Tu padre siempre creyó que podrías hacer el trabajo mejor que nadie— su ciego abuelo hablaba con los ojos cerrado, a su lado otro anciano del clan asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Estamos orgullosos de pasarte el liderazgo a ti— dijo el otro anciano

Shikamaru no intentó sonreír tan solo siguió escuchando sus palabras con frío cálculo.

La sala estaba iluminada solo por dos pequeñas antorchas que iluminaban parcialmente a los tres presentes, el resto estaba sumergido en total oscuridad, muy propio del clan Nara, la oscuridad era algo conocido para este clan que confiaba en su sombra.

—¿Shikamaru?— la voz de su abuelo le pidió una respuesta. El joven de la sala se preguntó si de estar vivo su padre le habría hecho esa pregunta.

—Es un gran honor— logró decir y alcanzó a distinguir una mueca de orgullo en la cara de su abuelo. Por un momento le pareció haber visto el rostro de su padre.

—Es todo— dijo el otro anciano y ambos ancianos hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza que lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. —Shikamaru, así como tu padre, debes saber que es crucial elegir una buena esposa y asegurar la descendencia del clan— ese comentario logró ponerlo en guardia —Sabemos de tu cercana relación con la hermana del Kazekage y la opinión al respecto esta divida dentro del clan... asegúrate de tomar una buena decisión.

—Entiendo— Shikamaru reprimió la sonrisa burlona —No hay de que preocuparse— buscó la expresión de su abuelo, él estaba sereno como si la opinión de su compañero le fuera poco relevante.

Shikamaru se levantó y salió del lugar, atravesó el bosque encontrándose con varios venados en su camino y llegó a su casa, su madre estaba sentada junto al estanque fuera de la casa cuando lo vio llegar se levantó de inmediato.

—Felicidades, tu padre confiaba en que cuando llegará tu turno serías un gran líder en el clan y en la aldea— Yoshino sonrió no como solía hacerlo con su padre pero su corazón sintió un gran alivió al ver a su madre con esa expresión.

—Iré a dar una vuelta.

Su madre lo despidió con la misma mueca de orgullo que su abuelo y él se la alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

—Más responsabilidades que no pedí— susurró cuando estaba suficientemente lejos.

Caminó inconscientemente hasta el lugar donde había estado descansado las últimas semanas.

Había tenido una última conversación en ese lugar con Temari, la noche antes de que partiera de la villa.

Ella se había sentado en el pasto y él se había recostado, cuando ella se sentaba su falda siempre se levantaba lo suficiente para ver sus muslos, él jamás lo había dicho pero le encantaba tener esa vista a veces incluso pensaba que ella lo hacía a propósito, le gustaba pensar que era algo que solo compartía con él.

 _—No pareces tú ultimamente— le había dicho_

 _—¿De qué hablas, mujer?_

 _—Estas distraído._

 _—No hay necesidad de concentrarme en nada, ¿No lo has notado? El mundo esta en paz._

 _—La verdadera paz es para los muertos._

 _—¿No crees en la alianza? — su voz sonó más acusadora de lo que le hubiera gustado pero ella no se ofendió._

 _—Creo en la alianza pero sería ingenua si creyera que todos creen en ella._

 _Shikamaru se levantó —Confías muy poco en las personas, mujer._

 _—Confío en las personas adecuadas y en la cantidad necesaria— calló in minuto —Pero no es una cuestión de confianza ni de la Alianza, hablo de ti. ¿Qué te esta sucediendo? — volvió a preguntar._

 _—Nada_

 _Shikamaru miró las estrellas —¿No te sucede nada o no sabes lo que te sucede?_

 _—Cállate mujer y déjame en paz de una vez— le dio la espalda_.

Temari no era una persona que aguantará ser mal tratada, Shikamaru escuchó el crujir del pasto cuando ella se levantaba y sus pasos cuando se alejaba. Al día siguiente la vio marcharse desde lo alto de un tejado.

Habían pasado cuatro días y aun no podía entender porque había reaccionado de tal forma pero más que molestó por eso estaba enojado con la kunoichi por haberlo dejado de una manera tan cruel cuando era obvio que algo de estaba sucediendo, debió insistir más.

—Debió insistir— dijo en voz alta cerrando los ojos —Eso hubiera hecho yo— pero una voz en su interior le indicó que aquello era una mentira, hubiera huido porque eso era demasiado problemático.

Tomó un cigarrillo de su bolsa del pantalón y lo encendió mientras seguía viendo las nubes.

Paso el resto del mes haciendo lo mismo día tras día, Kakashi aún no lo llamaba para informarle de sus responsabilidades y los del clan no lo habían molestado para nada, el mes continuó a ese paso de la misma manera y Temari no había mandado ni una pequeña nota, no es que estuviera esperando a que lo hiciera... pero le habría gustado.

Ino lo alcanzó un día que pasaba por la florería para saludarlo

—Ha pasado tiempo ¿Dónde te habías metido? — preguntó la chica

—He estado vagando por ahí

—Siempre de vago, ¿Adivina con quien estoy saliendo?

Shikamaru torció una sonrisa —Con Sasuke no es— dijo mordazmente

—Hace tiempo superé a ese Uchiha.

—¿Entonces con quien?

—Con Sai, resultó ser un gran chico... un poco frió y nada emocional pero lo intenta.

Shikamaru estuvo tentado a reír pero no lo hizo —Me alegro Ino— de inmediato se quedó sin ideas de como continuar su conversación, por fortuna un cliente entró a la florería y la rubia se despidió de inmediato para volver a su empleo.

Pocas calles más adelante volvió a encontrarse con dos rostros conocidos, una Hyuga y una castaña que caminaban y hablaban animadamente.

—¡Shikamaru!— gritó Tenten saludándolo, parecía increíblemente feliz y a la vez impresionantemente cansada, cargaba varias bolsas de compras y Hinata llevaba aún más que ella.

—¿De compras? — preguntó solo para hacer conversación

Tenten asintió de nuevo se le acabaron las palabras pero la ex compañera de Neji le dio una salida más fácil y se excuso diciendo que todavía tenían varías cosas que hacer.

Shikamaru las miró alejarse y cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a Tenten en un vestido.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta a donde había llegado.

"ASUMA SARUTOBI" decía la lápida. El cementerio había crecido mucho en los últimos meses, algunas lápidas ni siquiera tenían cuerpo que resguardar pero tenían un nombre por respeto a los caídos.

El cuerpo de Neji estaba bajo su lápida, el de su padre no. No tenía sentido acercarse a la tumba de su padre así que se quedó pegado al suelo justo donde estaba.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal, sensei? — dijo en un susurró —Debo estar haciendo algo muy mal si me siento así

—Shikamaru— Kurenai sensei lo llamó, cuando la miró sonreía. Cargaba un ramo de flores en una mano en la otra llevaba a un bebé que dormía tranquilamente.

—Ayúdame Shikamaru— dijo ella señalando con la mirada a su hija.

Shiakamaru le quitó de los brazos a la pequeña Mirai.

—Ha pasado un rato desde que te vi— dijo ella dejando las flores junto al nombre de su sensei.

—No tanto— intentó excusarse él pero lo cierto era que habían sido casi 5 meses desde la última vez que la había visitado y se sentía sumamente avergonzado por eso. —Sí, lo siento.

—No tienes porque sentirlo, también has pasado por momentos difíciles— calló un segundo —Lamento lo de tu padre, era un gran hombre.

Él asintió con gratitud, la niña se movió en sus brazos pero siguió durmiendo.

—Deberías visitarnos más seguido a Mirai le gusta el sonido de tu voz— dijo la mujer de ojos rojos mientras volvía a tomar a su hija en brazos —Y estoy segura de que Asuma te lo agradecería mucho— la kunoichi sonrió y luego se alejó de él.

Shikamaru encendió su segundo cigarro del día y lo fumó entero frente a la tumba de su padre mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

..

Sasuke se retiró de la aldea dos semanas después pero dijo que volvería en unos meses para recuperar su brazo. La noticia se la comentó Choji mientras comían en su restaurante favorito.

—¿Te han informado de tus nuevas obligaciones? — preguntó su amigo en el siguiente bocado

—Sí, son tediosas nada más. Empezaremos a buscar que los países pequeños se unan a la alianza.

Choji trago la carne —Eso suena muy importante, mientras más gente en la alianza más durará esta paz.

—La verdadera paz es para los muertos.

Shikamaru asintió con un poco de orgullo. —Podrías acompañarme, salgo en la primera misión en dos días.

Choji negó rápidamente con la cabeza —No puedo, mañana salgo a Komogakure.

Shikamaru levantó las cejas —¿A que iras a la aldea de las nubes?

Choji se sonrojó de inmediato —Iré... a ver a alguien.

Shikamaru dejó escapar una risa sincera —Bueno, entonces que te vaya bien.

..

Su hermano la llamó a su oficina por tercera vez en el día.

—¿Qué pasa Gaara? — preguntó ella con notable fastidio. Su hermano la miró irritado, aquel no había sido un buen día para ninguno de la familia Sabaku no.

La arena se acercó a ella para con un pergamino que ella tomó y leyó de inmediato.

—¿Es confiable la fuente? — preguntó al terminar.

—Matsuri— fue lo único que contestó él. Temari supo que la fuente era de extrema confianza.

—Debes informarlo mañana antes de la reunión aunque por lo que Matsuri menciona Konoha y Komogakure ya deben estar enterados.

Temari asintió sin muchas ganas —¿Es necesario que vaya yo? Kankuro también puede hacerlo.

—Ya he mandado tus datos de identificación además has mantenido el lazo con Konoha mucho antes de la Alianza, debes ser tú— fue lo último que contestó su hermano.

—Bien—dijo ella

—Hay otra cosa Temari— Temari se detuvo antes de salir de la oficina.

—Tenten y Hinata vendrán una temporada a la aldea, se quedarán en nuestra casa.

—¿Por qué? — se atrevió a preguntar, no como si la idea le disgustará por completo pero era en extremo inusual.

—Hiashi-sama ha pedido asilo para Tenten hasta que el llegue a un acuerdo con el resto de los Hyuga.

—¿Un acuerdo sobre que? — Temari estaba en verdad desorientada.

—Sobre hacer una excepción y no marcar al hijo de Neji.

—¿Qué pasa si no aceptan? — preguntó ella intentando asimilar la noticia.

—Esperemos que acepten, o no podremos protegerla sin crear conflictos en la alianza.

Temari lo entendía. Asintió y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

...

 _Bueno en otras noticias me gustaría saber su opinión sobre dos fics que tengo planeados e irian conectados a este, NejiTen: The Last y SasuSaku: The Last. ¿Les gustaría leerlos? Espero su respuesta. Gracias por leer_


	4. En completo silencio

**En completo silencio**

Encontró a su amiga de caminó a la aldea del arroz, ese era el plan.

-Solo un movimiento pequeño que se ha estado armando pero no es muy popular ni siquiera entre la gente de esa aldea- Temari observó a la chica castaña, increíblemente pequeña pero una digna alumna de su hermano. La trataba con total profesionalismo a pesar de que incluso habían compartido cenas en la misma mesa. -Había también un informante de Konoha y uno de Komogakure, ambos han informado a los embajadores de la aldea oculta de las rocas y la aldea oculta de la niebla.

-¿Cuántas personas conforman a este grupo de inconforme? - preguntó la rubia

-Unos 25.

-Bien, gracias Matsuri, continúa tu camino- Matsuri estaba por irse cuando Temari la llamó una vez más -Matsuri, pronto llegarán a Suna unas amigas de Konoha, te pido que las atiendas muy bien hasta que yo vuelva, por favor.

-Claro, no se preocupe- Matsuri se perdió de vista entre los árboles.

Aún faltaba medio día para llegar a su destino así que siguió caminando a paso constante.

La aldea no era tan pequeña como había imaginado, la Alianza sabía la importancia de esa aldea específica, era el lugar estratégico por donde los de la aldea de la hierba ingresaban a Konoha y a Iwagakure, si el país del fuego quería mantener alianza con el país de tierra se necesitaba armonía en sus fronteras, y para eso se reunirían ahí los representantes de las grandes aldeas.

A su llegada un hombre de gran estatura le permitió el paso y su ayudante la condujo hasta el hotel donde pasaría los días de negociaciones, supo que era la primera de las cinco naciones en llegar cuando le informaron que todos los embajadores se hospedarían en el mismo hotel.

La primera reunión, y con suerte la única, se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana por lo que le pareció prudente tomar una ducha y pedir algo de cenar.

Sabía que Shikamaru llegaría a ese mismo hotel en cualquier minuto, habían pasado casi 5 meses desde la última vez que habían hablado y esa última charla no había resultado muy bien para ninguno de los dos. Después de eso pasó varios días enojada con él, luego preocupada por él y finalmente se había sentido culpable por no haber insistido en ayudarlo un poco más.

Después de su ducha el servicio a la habitación llamó a su puerta y le trajeron una deliciosa cena, estaba a punto de comenzar a comerla cuando alguien volvió a llamar a su puerta y fue a abrir.

-Hola- saludó Shikamaru -¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó él, ella lo dejó pasar.

-Pedí algo de cenar, come si quieres.

Shikamaru rechazó la comida porque ya había cenado pero se sentó en la mesa con ella. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos quiso comenzar la conversación. Temari terminó de cenar y ambos shinobis se trasladaron al sofá pero la conversación tampoco fluyó ahí.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió -¿Ahora fumas? - preguntó ella con desprecio.

-A veces- contestó él.

Ella volvió a poner la mueca de despreció -¿A qué vienes? - escupió al fin.

-No puedes seguir enojada por lo que dije hace cinco meses.

-No lo estoy- dijo ella con tal tono demostraba lo contrario.

-Vamos Temari, no entiendo porque lo tomaste tan mal.

-¿Tomarlo mal? ¿Yo? Solo intentaba saber que te sucedía.

-¿¡Por qué todos insisten en que algo me sucede!? - Shikamaru se levantó de un saltó

-Porque es evidente que algo te sucede. ¡Tu padre murió y tu sensei también, tienes que superarlo!

-¡Cállate!- Temari jamás había escuchado al chico gritar, casi tuvo miedo de su expresión y entonces ocurrió lo que Temari esperaba desde hace meses... Shikamaru comenzó a llorar y cayó de rodillas. -Sigo siendo demasiado débil- no fue una pregunta pero Temari la contestó

-No Shikamaru, solo sufriste una gran pérdida. Levántate- pero el chico no se levantó y ella hizo algo que jamás había hecho, ni siquiera con sus hermanos, se hincó junto a él y lo abrazó.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto llorar, fue después de la misión de Sasuke primero ella le había lanzado un sermón y luego su padre lo había reprendido, la situación no era nada parecida a aquella vez, esa vez Temari habría querido consolarlo cuando comenzó a llorar pero se había quedado quieta mirando su angustia, esta vez sí lo había hecho, se había inclinado junto a él compartiendo su tristeza.

Pasó un rato antes de que Shikamaru volviera a hablar -Sigo siendo un bebé llorón- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Que débil eres Shikamaru- dijo ella mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del chico.

Él sabía lo débil que era pero odiaba mostrárselo a ella pero para su desgracia solo ella lo conocía así de bien, era lo que necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella para llorar.

Shikamaru se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la reacción insólita de la princesa de la arena y la abrazó fuertemente -Deja de llorar Temari, no soy tan importante.

-Cállate Nara- contestó ella entre leves sollozos.

-A tus órdenes, mujer- él la abrazó aún más fuerte.

..

La reunión duró mucho más de lo planeado, la aldea del arroz había sido un arduo negociante y bastante tradicionalista, al final las 5 naciones habían acordado un buen pacto, la pequeña aldea entraban a la alianza siempre y cuando shinobis calificados cuidaran sus fronteras de no ser atacados y aceptaran niños que querían convertirse en ninjas en las academias de cualquier nación, la aldea a su vez se comprometía a dejar libre tránsito al comercio y prestar sus instalación si eran requeridas en algún futuro. Fue un trato provechoso para todos.

Temari había observado detenidamente a los embajadores de las otras tres aldeas, todas personas muy listas, nadie tanto como Shikamaru pero buenos estrategas. Las aldeas habían escogido a personas de características muy similares, de pensamiento rápido y facilidad de palabra.

El representante de Kirigakure era un hombre alto y regordete que se jactaba de ser el mejor y el más listo de los cinco no era una persona muy agradable y en más de una ocasión Temari lo descubrió mirando con especial interés su escote. Era en general una persona de carácter poco agradable. Su nombre era Zasu.

El representare de Iwagakure era un joven de carácter tranquilo y de pocas palabras pero siempre palabras muy acertadas, a Shikamaru le recordaba un poco a Shino pero sin una apariencia tan misteriosa. Su nombre era Takeshi

El representante de Kumogakure era la segunda mujer del grupo, era alta de cabello azul y usaba gafas, tenía una personalidad mucho menos fuerte y autoritaria que la de Temari pero sabía usar sus encantos para convencer a diferencia de la kunoichi de la arena quien era buena para alejar gente solo con la mirada. Su nombre era Kazumi.

Esos eran los integrantes del equipo de embajadores de las cinco aldeas ninjas.

Después de la deliciosa cena ofrecida por parte del príncipe de la aldea del arroz los embajadores volvieron al hotel a descansar.

Shikamaru entró a la habitación de Temari detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

-No me agrada- dijo tajantemente

-¿Quién? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa

-Sazu ¿No viste como te veía?- Shikamaru lo soltó sin censura

-¿Celoso? - dijo ella reprimiendo la risa

-Por supuesto que no pero deberías golpearle la cabeza con el abanico y dejar de enseñar tu escote.

-Ahora es mi culpa- se rió ella

-No... Olvídalo mujer- él intentó dejar el tema atrás pero ella jamás lo olvidaría.

Shikamaru había notado eso hace mucho tiempo, Temari no era una mujer plana, tenía buenos atributos y una cara bastante bella. Si él lo había notado ¿Cómo no lo notarían los demás? En Konoha su constante compañía había dejado bien en claro a todos que mantenía algún tipo de relación con ella, no romántica, pero algún tipo de relación sin embargo este extraño al que verían más a menudo debido a sus nuevas obligación parecía no reparar en la relación previa que tenía con la chica y la miraba tan desvergonzadamente que le hacía hervir la sangre. No eran celos, claro que no, no tenían una relación y no tenía por qué sentir celos, simplemente no le agradaba.

Shikamaru se descolgó el abanico -¿Tenten te lo reparó?- se le ocurrió preguntar para dejar atrás el otro tema.

Temari lo abrió -Sí, le quedó genial. Más resistente y menos pesado- dijo ella mostrándoselo y luego volvió a cerrarlo.

-Si que sabe hacer ese tipo de cosas muy bien- dijo él y notó un cambió en la expresión ella -¿Sucede algo? ¿Dije algo que no debía?

-No, no, para nada solo pensaba en Tenten...

-¿En su hijo? - preguntó el sin vacilaciones.

-¿Lo sabes?

Shikamaru se sentó en el sofá

-Sí, pero no porque ella lo contará. Hace unos días Tenten, Hinata y la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi estaban en la florería de Ino y cuando salieron fueron atacados por enmascarados, se libraron de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo pero Hiashi-sama le comentó la situación al Hokage y me pidió que le mandará a Gaara la carta para darle refugió- Shikamaru terminó su relato acomodándose en el sofá

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Bueno... Neji era una gran persona, me pareció que lo más correcto era proteger a su hijo.

-¿Así que tu tuviste la idea? - dijo ella alzando una ceja

-Bueno... la mencione- contestó él intentando quitarle importancia -Además supuse que te gustaría tener a algunas de tus amigas cerca.

Temari se quitó los zapatos sin ocultar su sonrisa

-¿Te llegaron los informes de la aldea del sonido?

-Sí, no me parecieron muy preocupantes, 25 personas no es un gran incendio.

Temari estuvo de acuerdo -Mientras más aldeas se unan a la alianza será más fácil sofocar esas pequeñas chispas.

Shikamaru asintió, le encantaba hablar con Temari, la chica de la arena era tan inteligente como él y podía mantener conversaciones en la misma sintonía además de que a Temari le gustaba cambiar las conversaciones muy rápido y eso hacía que él siempre mantuviera su atención enfocada en ella.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?- preguntó él. Esa era otra ventaja hablar con Temari, era la única persona con quien podía ser cien por ciento sincero, no debía medir sus palabras ni usar un tono adecuado a veces ella lo leía incluso mejor que el mismo.

-Ya hablamos de esto Shikamaru- contestó ella tajante.

Y ahí estaba, el único tema del que no podían hablar con sinceridad: su relación.

-No te digo que nos casemos, solo que me dejes dormir aquí.

-Demasiado problemático- dijo ella

-Temari...

-No, sería demasiado problemático, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en aldeas diferentes.

-Bien. Me mudaré a Suna contigo.

Ella rió - ¡Ja! ¿Y tu madre? ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Y tu clan? No Shikamaru, dijimos que seriamos amigos y ha funcionado bien así.

Unos años atrás ambos jóvenes habían intentado tener una relación, la habían manejado con suma discreción por si las cosas no funcionaban al final Temari decidió que no funcionaban debido a la distancia pero habían acordado ser buenos amigos, Shikamaru odiaba el trato pero si de esa forma Temari le dejaba permanecer a su lado entonces lo haría, además estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ella entendería que el trato era un vil engaño. Se querían, cualquiera podía notarlo, pero ninguno de los dos era suficientemente maduro para aguantar el estar lejos del otro por demasiado tiempo así que creyeron que si se repetían a sí mismo una y otra vez que eran amigos eventualmente solo se verían así. Shikamaru aún esperaba que eso llegará. Además habían roto el trato 3 veces desde que lo habían firmado, la primera vez solo fue un beso después de una misión en la que ambos salieron heridos. La segunda vez ocurrió después de los exámenes chunnin un año atrás dónde ambos flaquearon en su autocontrol y terminaron enredados en la cama de ella. La tercera y última vez había ocurrido solo unos meses atrás, al término de la guerra, creyéndose muertos más de una vez esa vez no pusieron excusas ni dramas simplemente se fueron en silencio a un lugar en el bosque y lo hicieron hasta que ambos quedaron sin una pizca de fuerza.

Sin embargo ahí estaban de nuevo los dos, separados por la barrera que Temari se empeñaba en crear. Shikamaru se había cansado de intentar auto convencerse de que solo eran amigos pero la muerte de su padre había sacado a la misma Temari de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta había desperdiciado los meses que había compartido con ella en Konoha. Pero volvía a estar frente a ella y estaba decidido a que esta fuera la cuarta vez que se rompiera ese estúpido pacto al que idiotamente había accedido tiempo atrás.

Alargó su sombra a ella y la inmovilizó.

-No Shikamaru- dijo ella en un susurró que solo logró convencerlo de que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

Hizo su sombra subir por sus piernas al mismo tiempo que la hacía caminar hacia él, retiró el jutsu y la tomó por la cintura, escuchó su respiración entre cortada y Shikamaru supo que había ganado esa batalla.

 _ **Bueno aquí la continuación que espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews. Los invito a que se den una vuelta por mi perfil y le cliquen en NejiTen: the last, es una historia conectada a esta pero obviamente con otra pareja de protagonista.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	5. Lo inesperado

**Lo inesperado**

Temari abrió los ojos con pereza, una pésima costumbre que había adquirido del Nara, se movió sobre la cama esperando encontrarlo junto a ella pero se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. La chica se levantó envuelta entre las sábanas y caminó hacia la ventana donde Shikamaru miraba el cielo despejado.

Aquello era un hábito extraño en él, aun cuando solía despertarse antes que ella levantarse de la cama no era algo que hiciera con mucha urgencia.

-No hay nubes- dijo ella acercándose lo suficiente para ver porque el Nara estaba levantado. El chico le dio una última fumada al cigarrillo y la miró como un niño que ha sido atrapado en una travesura.

-Buenos días- dijo él intentando evitar su mirada. Temari no comentó nada y contempló el cielo con él.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, de esos silencios que no sabes si es bueno romper.

-¿Volverás a Konoha hoy?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y uso ese gesto para tirar la colilla de cigarro discretamente -Kakashi-sensei me ha pedido que lleve unos documentos a Gaara y además debo verificar que Tenten haya llegado a salvo. Partió antes que yo así que ya debe estar en la aldea.

-Puedo hacerlo por ti.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño -No, iré yo- su respuesta fue tajante.

Temari se retiró de la ventana y se metió al baño sin decir nada. Fue una mañana incómoda, o al menos eso pensó la chica. Shikamaru y ella hicieron todo lo acostumbrado, bañarse, vestirse y peinarse sin decir ni una palabra.

Temari no se sentía bien en esa situación, él no solía ser así. A Shikamaru le gustaba hacerla enfadar para reír, darle un beso de buenos días y mirarla tontamente, ella lo había notado hace años, él era sensible con ella, pero ese Shikamaru que no le dirigió la palabra durante toda la mañana, al que encontró fumando y el que la dejó sola en la cama no era el Shikamaru que ella conocía.

-¿Nos vamos? - dijo al fin.

-Sí- contestó ella ajustándose bien el abanico con el cinto.

Cuando salieron de la habitación los demás embajadores ya se habían retirado, decidieron no desayunar ahí y detenerse por una comida en el camino.

Comenzaron el regreso en el mismo silencio que habían iniciado la mañana.

-¿Está todo bien? - preguntó ella intentando no darle importancia a su extraña actitud.

-Sí, solo pensaba

Escucharlo hablar tan calmadamente la tranquilizó -¿En qué?

-En el clan, oficialmente me han nombrado el jefe del clan y pusieron mucho énfasis en algunos puntos que se esperan de mí.

-¿En verdad? ¿En qué?

-Mi esposa

Temari apretó los labios y se maldijo en silencio. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Su clan no era tan tradicionalista como el Hyuga pero era cierto que se esperaba que el jefe del clan Nara tuviera una compañera digna.

-¿Cómo eligió tu padre a tu madre?- se atrevió a preguntar en un intento de desviar el tema de lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

Shikamaru apretó los labios suprimiendo una risa -Por su sonrisa- dijo al fin. Temari no entendió el chiste y lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Recuerdas la misión del rescate de Sasuke? - Temari asintió -La Godaime me llamó muy temprano esa mañana a su oficina, justo antes de eso desayunaba con mi padre y yo le pregunté por qué se había casado con una mujer tan problemática- tomó aire para hacer tiempo y mirar la reacción de Temari, la chica lo veía con disimulada curiosidad -Me dijo que lo supo, cuando ella le sonrió- Temari reprimió la sonrisa.

Ella ni siquiera se esforzó en preguntarle lo obvio -No puedo dejar la Arena, mis hermanos y mi vida están ahí.

Shikamaru siguió caminando -Hay muchos hombres dignos de ser el jefe del clan Nara- guardó silencio un momento -Pero... sé que debo hacerlo yo- Temari guardó silencio -Y será mucho más difícil si no estás ahí.

La chica detuvo su camino pero él siguió de frente. No, no era el Shikamaru que ella conocía... era mucho más grande.

Dos hombres se miraron en la oscuridad.

-Van rumbo a la aldea de la Arena- dijo uno

-¿Ambos? - preguntó el hombre más anciano sentado en una roca

-Sí. ¿Está seguro de que es el mejor camino para atacar?

-El Kazekage es el Kage más joven- dijo el anciano

-No por eso el más impulso. La alianza de Konoha y Suna ha sido fuerte incluso antes de la alianza -shinobi- una tercera voz hablo, mucho más gruesa que las otras dos.

-Y es por eso que si logramos romper el pilar de la alianza probaremos que no es más que una estafa- el anciano asintió ligeramente y sonrió como si se contara un chiste muy gracioso.

-Observe a los embajadores de ambas aldeas, parecen tener una relación- dijo el primer joven.

El anciano ensanchó su sonrisa -Interesante... avisen a los demás, los ataques deben ser sincronizados.

Los hombres presentes se alejaron rápidamente en diferentes direcciones.

-Se acerca una tormenta muy fuerte- gritó Temari sobre el viento que ya los azotaba.

-Busquemos una cueva- Shikamaru intentaba cubrirse sin mucho éxito, Temari se veía mucho menos afectada por el clima, era su elemento después de todo.

Tardaron varios minutos en hallar un refugio, cuando lo hicieron entraron en la pequeña cueva y miraron la tormenta venir.

-"Una mujer, ni guapa ni fea, un hijo y una hija, una casa ni pequeña ni grande" Eso era lo que quería- Temari miró al chico -Lo arruinaste todo, Temari.

-¿Qué hice qué? - gritó la chica ofendida

-¿Te das cuenta? Hiciste de mi vida un problema- sonrió -Mujer problemática... no puedo vivir sin ti.

Temari sonrió y desvió la vista -Eres un niño cursi- dijo riendo

Shikamaru no quiso negarlo.

Había partido con una misión personal de Konoha. Iba a convencer a esa chica de pasar su vida con él o al menos haría que ella lo considerara.

Salieron de su refugio a la madrugada del día siguiente y siguieron avanzando con el frío característico del desierto por la mañana.

La aldea apareció frente a ellos unas horas después cuando el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

Al acercarse lo suficiente a la entrada una chica de cabello castaño que Shikamaru recordaba vagamente bajo de su puesto de guardia.

-Temari... Shikamaru-san- dijo dudosa pero al ver al chico asentir la chica sonrió cálidamente -Papeles de ingreso- le dijo a Shikamaru dándole una tarjeta que comprobaba su estadía en la aldea.

-¿Informaste a Gaara de lo sucedido? - preguntó Temari mientras los tres ingresaban a la aldea.

-Sí, ha mandado otra patrulla a vigilar.

-Bien. Nosotros también tenemos noticias- Temari estiró los brazos y ese gesto le cambió la personalidad -¿Mis amigas, llegaron bien?

-Sí, son muy amables, Gaara les asignó una casa.

-¿Les asignó una casa?

Matsuri rio por lo bajo -Cuando supo que tendríamos un invitado más de Konoha.

Shikamaru fingió no escuchar pero Temari no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

-Vaya... mi hermano sí que es un buen amigo.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta la torre del Kazekage, Shikamaru siempre se sorprendía de la vida en Suna, en un lugar tan árido la gente parecía arreglárselas muy bien.

Subieron a la oficina del Kazekage con Matsuri de guía. Gaara los dejó pasar, Matsuri caminó detrás de Kazekage y se plantó ahí como una estatua. A Temari le caía bien esa chica, no era ni de cerca fuerte como Gaara pero daría su vida por proteger a su mentor.

-Shikamaru-dijo el hombre a modo de saludo y el embajador de Konoha contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Se firmó el pacto con acuerdos bastante razonables- Temari dejó la copia del documento en el escritorio de Gaara, aunque dudaba que su hermano fuera a leerlo.

-Bien, gracias Temari. Puedes retirarte. Tenten y tus amigas se hospedan a 4 casa de la tuya- Gaara miró a Matsuri discretamente y ella entendió a la perfección.

-No olvides venir a la cena de esta noche- advirtió Matsuri antes de salir de la oficina.

Temari pensó que Shikamaru la seguiría pero al ver que no se movía salió enfadada del lugar.

Matsuri y la rubia caminaron hasta la casa donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-¿Han sido agradables contigo? - preguntó la chica

-Mucho- contestó Matsuri sonriendo. Temari asintió con alegría Matsuri era lo más cercano que había conseguido a una hermana y era importante que se llevara bien con las personas que había considerado amigas.

Temari tocó la puerta y casi de inmediato Hinata abrió.

-Temari- saludó con una sincera sonrisa.

-Hola Hinata

La chica la dejó entrar, en la sala se encontró a una pelirosa conocida.

-¿Sakura?

La chica la miró con una sonrisa -No podía dejar a Tenten sola.

Temari supuso que lo que no quería era ver a Sasuke pero se alegró de verla igual.

-¿La han pasado bien?

-Muy bien, Matsuri ha sido una anfitriona excelente- sonrió Hinata.

Tenten bajó las escaleras con pesadez pero con una brillante sonrisa.

-Estas enorme- dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- contestó la castaña con sarcasmo pero sonriente.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Tenten terminó de bajar las escaleras -Se lo debo a Shikamaru, el supo que sería lo mejor alejarme de Konoha.

-Escuche que Hiashi-sama aboga por que no sea marcado.

Tenten asintió -Veremos como resulta eso.

-¿Es cierto que te atacaron?

Tenten asintió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia.

-Organizaremos una cena por tu regreso... y el de Shikamaru- dijo Sakura soltando una risita pequeña.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco -Entonces iré a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, nos sorprendió una tormenta en el desierto y no he dormido mucho

-Asegurate de estar aquí a las 8-dijo Tenten cruzando los brazos sobre su prominente barriga.

-Aquí estaremos- aseguró y salió de la casa dejando a sus cuatro amigas platicando sobre los platillos de la cena.

Volvió a su casa, era pequeña y acogedora, desde que Kankuro y Gaara se habían mudado a la torre del Kazekage ella había conservado la casa para sí sola, nunca quiso vivir en la torre y como pasaban gran parte de su tiempo viajando la pequeña casa era ideal para descansar.

Se consintió con un baño y se puso ropa cómoda, que no solía usar fuera de casa, Shikamaru llegó poco después de que ella saliera de la ducha, le abrió y él se metió a la ducha.

Una vez con los dos inquilinos descansados y bañados tomaron asiento en el sofá.

-¿Qué has platicado con mi hermano? - preguntó entre curiosa y enfadada.

-Asuntos extra-oficiales- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa que casi pareció traviesa.

Shikamaru besó la frente de la chica y entonces el piso tembló... literalmente.

La primera explosión se escuchó lejos pero la segunda fue increíblemente cerca.

Temari tomó el abanico y salió de la casa, Shikamaru salió detrás de ella.

En la puerta de la casa de sus amigas, las cuatro estaban fuera al igual que todos los habitantes de la zona hubo un momento de silencio y entonces se escuchó una tercera explosión, los civiles gritaron pero la bomba no tocó el piso, se estrelló contra un cúmulo de arena que Gaara había formado como protección.

-¡Ahí! - gritó Hinata con el Byakugan activado señalando un punto en el cielo.

Temari tomó el abanicó e intento darle a la enorme ave que soltaba las bombas.

-¿Deidara? - preguntó Shikamaru atónito -No... El jutsu es como el de Sai...

La arena de Gaara se elevó hacia el intruso y apretó el pájaro para hacerlo desaparecer. El hombre sobre el animal comenzó a caer.

La arena se precipitó hacia él pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo el hombre desaprecio y todo quedó en un silencio espectral.

El gritó fue sofocado por el asombro. Ninguno de los grandes ninjas presentes lo había visto venir, dos kunais se incrustaron en la espalda de Matsuri y la tercera fue desviada por la sombra de Shikamaru.

Hinata hizo un sondeo rápido -¡Temari! - gritó la chica suficientemente rápido para que su abanico lograra desviar las 10 shuriken que iban contra ella.

Tenten y Sakura corrieron a Matsuri que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Hinata siguió buscando

-Creo que se fue...

Temari miro a la pelirosa curar a su amiga

-¿Pero qué fue eso? - dijo en voz alta

Entonces sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, una cuarta y quinta explosión se escucharon, Hinata gritó una advertencia, Shikamaru se interpuso entre ella y un extraña luz blanca y la luz lo atravesó por el estómago. Tenten convocó una barrera de metal que cortó la luz que atravesaba a Shikamaru y luego se desmayó.

Shkamaru cayó hacia atrás con una notable quemadura y dos explosiones más se escucharon en la aldea.

 _ **Bueno aquí la continuación, lamento mucho la tardanza espero que les guste y los invitó a leer los otros dos :D Nos leemos**_


	6. Llorar

**Llorar**

Temari lo miraba desde la silla junto a su casa, el Nara había pasado cinco horas en cirugía, las peores cinco horas de su vida. Las peores.

La chica miro por la ventana de la habitación, estaba oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada ahí? ¿Más de tres horas? ¿Por qué Shikamaru aun no se despertaba? Le aseguraron que estaba estable ¿Era mentira? Ella había visto la herida en su estomago, era horrible.

Cuando entró al quirófano pensó que no sobreviviría. Estaba en deuda con Sakura, jamás podría pagarle esa deuda, era demasiado grande.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Gaara entró sigilosamente y por un momento creyó ver una mueca de verdadero asombro en su cara.

—Temari... — dijo con la voz más tranquila que encontró —Necesito hablar contigo. Será un segundo— aseguró.

Temari miró al Nara, no quería irse, no quería moverse pero una parte de ella le demandaba que saliera de la habitación al menos por "un segundo". La chica se levantó y camino con su hermano fuera de la habitación.

—¿Cómo estas?— preguntó

—No estoy herida— contestó ella. Gaara asintió, no era la respuesta correcta pero el tampoco había hecho la pregunta adecuada. —¿Cómo esta Matsuri?

—Bien, esta descansando en casa— Temari intuyó que se refería a su cama —Tenten también esta bien— Temari se sintió aun más aliviada —esta con Ino en la casa de huéspedes, he puesto guardia en un perímetro al rededor de ellas y la guardia de la aldea se a duplicado.

Temari asintió, la kunoichi en ella sabía que debía opinar del tema, era parte de sus responsabilidades como embajadora de la aldea, estar al frente del problema pero no podía hacerlo, estaba mareada y débil. Y no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera escuchar el corazón de Shikamaru.

—¿Fue un ataque a Tenten?— Preguntó Temari poniendo algunas piezas juntas en su cabeza.

Gaara negó —Ha llegado una carta de Komogakure. Han atacado a Choji y en Konoha han atacado a dos ninjas de Iwagakure.

Temari sacudió la cabeza para acomodar sus ideas. —¿Cómo esta Choji?— No quería darle malas noticias a Shikamaru cuando despertara

—Esta bien. El ataque ahí fue frustrado a tiempo— Gaara miró a su hermana con disimulada preocupación, la kunoichi ni siquiera notaba que sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

—Fue un ataque a la alianza— dijo en un susurro, Gaara asintió.

—Kankuro tomará tu lugar por ahora, no quiero que te preocupes por nada de esto. Quédate aquí, hermana.

Temari no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Su hermano estaba siendo lo más cariñoso que había sido en años, era demasiado.

Gaara se mantuvo sereno —Vendré a verte más tarde— agregó y le abrió la puerta a su hermana para que entrara a hacerle compañía a Shikamaru.

Temari cerró la puerta detrás de si y volvió a la incómoda silla. El Nara seguía sin dar muestras de querer despertarse. Era un perezoso. Siempre. Tomo su mano y siguió esperando. Solo una enfermera entro a la habitación esa noche. Supuso que sus amigas estaban con Tenten, no era para menos, había pasado demasiadas cosas.

Paso bastante tiempo. Antes de que sintiera un ligero movimiento. Fue solo un pequeño apretón, débil. Temari abrió los ojos muy rápido, no estaba durmiendo, había cerrado los ojos un segundo.

Temari miro a Shikamaru, tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa torcida —Dormilona— le dijo con voz grave, sonaba raspada.

—No hables— le dijo Temari con una sonrisa nerviosa. Shikamaru volvió a apretar su mano

—¿Cómo están?

—Bien, todas están bien— aseguró ella, Shikamaru sonrió un poco más.

—¿Cómo estoy?

Temari rio ligeramente —Asado, tuviste una gran quemadura. Pero esta bien, ¿te duele?

Shikamaru negó —Las drogas deben ser buenas.

—Sakura hizo todo— informó ella. Shikamaru asintió convencido más que nunca de las habilidades de su amiga.

—Llorona— dijo él riendo pero de inmediato lo invadió una mueca de dolor.

Temari se limpió las lágrimas aunque estaba segura de que sus ojos seguían rojos e hinchados. —No hables mucho— volvió a decir.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos un momento —Domiré un poco más— lo último que escuchó antes de ser vestido

Temari al fin pudo levantarse con tranquilidad de la silla, Shikamaru había hablado y con eso su nivel de tensión había disminuido mucho. Estaba amaneciendo.

El amanecer siempre era la hora favorita de Temari, le gustaba ver la tranquilidad de las aldeas cuando el Sol comenzaba a salir. El amanecer pintaba una atmósfera de tranquilidad a su alrededor, en cambio, a Shikamaru le gustaba el medio día, el medio día lo relajaba, era brillante y lleno de vida, los pájaros, los animales, las personas se mueven más a medio día y a él le gustaba estar quieto mientras todo a su alrededor se movía.

A ella le gustaban las tormentas y a él le gustaban los cielos despejados. Temari sonrio al pensar en lo diferente que era y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella; llorona y frágil cuando pensó que lo perdería.

Dos horas después Shikamaru estaba despierto de nuevo, la enfermera le había traído agua y alimento, aunque no estaba completamente bien se sentía mucho mejor. Había insistido en que Temari volviera a casa a descansar pero terca, como siempre, la kunoichi no había salido de la habitación ni un segundo.

Alguien toco a la puerta para anunciar su entrada, Ino entró con una sonrisa. —Miren, quien decidió volver— dijo con entusiasmo, Sakura venía con ella. —¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó

—Bien, bien— contestó el Nara a la rubia —Gracias por todo— dijo a la pelirosa. Temari se alejo de la ventana para ayudar a Shikamaru a incorporarse.

—Nada que agradecer— dijo Sakura —¿Las medicinas te evitan el dolor? — preguntó. Shikamaru asintió —Pasaran en un par de horas, sentirás menos dolor del que deberías pero más del que podrás resistir.

—Bueno saber

—¿Qué debo hacer cuando eso pase?— preguntó Temari

—Solo informa a algún médico, si la herida no sangra de nuevo dejaremos que el dolor pase sin mucho medicamento, si la herida sangra bueno... Ya veremos como proceder.

Temari tembló ligeramente pero solo Shikamaru pudo percibirlo.

Ino se acercó a tu amigo —Pensé que te gustaría tener esto para matar el tiempo— le entregó un pequeño tablero de Go.

—Tal vez ahora pueda ganarle— dijo Temari.

—Ni lo sueñes, mujer— contestó el chico mientras le sonreía.

Ino miró a sus amigos, una pareja extraña pero a su modo perfecta.

—¿Cómo esta Tenten?— Preguntó Shikamaru

—Bien, nada grave— informó Ino con su mejor cara de despreocupación —Matsuri también esta perfecta, fuimos a verla antes de venir... Me parece que esta muy cómoda en la torre del Kazekage— dijo riendo. Temari rió pues sabía a lo que su amiga se refería.

—Temari— llamó Sakura entregándole una bolsa a la chica, Temari la tomó sin revisar su contenido —Creo que será mejor dejarlos descansar. Vendré más tarde a revisa— ambas chicas salieron de la habitación

—¿Qué te han traído?— Preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad

Temari revisó la bolsa, dentro había ropa cómoda, un pantalón sencillo y zapatos bajos entre otras cosas. La chica estuvo profundamente agradecida. —¿Importa si me cambio aquí?

Shikamaru sonrió divertido —No, adelante.

—Pervertido— dijo ella mientras se sacaba el vestido y los zapatos para remplazarlos con ropa mucho más cómoda

—Es extraño verte con pantalones— reflexiono el chico

Temari se encogió de hombros —¿Una partida de Go?

—Con gusto.

Ambos acomodaron el tablero, la chica se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzaron la partida. Jugar con Temari siempre era una acción satisfactoria, era inteligente, estratega, e impredecible, y en más de una ocasión había estado a nada de ganarle. Ella nunca se rendía. Le encantaba reñir con él.

—¿Has pensado lo que te dije?— Preguntó de repente

—¿Ir a Konoha contigo?— No necesitaba una respuesta —No puedo responder ahora...

Shikamaru sabía eso pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. —Que mal movimiento— dijo Shikamaru mirando el tablero, Temari también noto el error pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Shikamaru ganó, de nuevo. Temari se disponía a guardar el tablero cuando Shikamaru soltó un grito y se dobló hacia adelante

—Creo que las medicinas pasaron— dijo una vez que pudo recuperar el aire.

—Shikamaru... — susurró ella quitando la sábana que lo cubría, su vendaje estaba rojo —Iré por Sakura— salió corriendo. Afortunadamente la encontró al final del pasillo, cuando volvieron a la habitación el Nara había perdido la conciencia y de inmediato volvieron a llevarlo a cirugía.

Temari se mordía la uña del pulgar mientras veía directamente la entrada al quirófano, habían pasado 45 minutos y nadie le había informado nada.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban peor no giro para ver quienes eran hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano Kankuro.

—Tema— le dijo cariñosamente. Los dos hermanos de la chica se detuvieron junto a ella —¿Cómo esta?

—No sé, no me dejaron verlo— su voz temblaba como nunca lo había hecho. Temari miro a sus hermanos —¿Y si muere? —dijo en un susurró

—No mirara Tema, eso no pasará— le aseguró Kankuro. Los tres guardaron silencio.

—¿Sí decido irme a Konoha... Estaría bien?— Temari rompió el silencio —No ahora, por supuesto, en un futuro.

Kankuro rió ligeramente —Estábamos apostando sobre cuando dirías algo así. Si es lo que quieres, no te lo impediremos.

Gaara miró a su hermana, su cara nunca reflejaba muchas emociones —Has hecho mucho por nosotros, si decides irte tendrás todo nuestro apoyo.

Temari se sintió aliviada, no era una decisión tomada pero definitivamente la había considerado por años.

Sakura salió del quirófano, sonreía. —Todo esta controlado, hemos logrado cerrar la herida por completo.

Temari cayó de rodillas sin poder impedirlo, Kankuro se hincó junto a ella pero la chica no quiso levantarse, miraba al piso mientras diminutas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. Sakura pensó que jamás presenciaría a la chica en aquel estado y supo que jamás debía comentarlo. Sus hermanos le agradecieron en su nombre y les indicó que cuando lo llevarán a su habitación Temari podría verlo.

Gaara también se hincó junto a Temari, de repente la chica comenzó a reír, fue solo una risa ligera, ligera como un susurro pero cargada de alivio. Kankuro se unió a su hermana en la risa y Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír junto con sus hermanos.

Unas horas después, cuando volvía a ser de noche, Shikamaru volvió a despertar, Temari estaba sentada en la silla junto a él, su respiración pausada le indico que la chica dormía. Al fin se había quedado dormida, decidió no despertarla.

El shinobi miró por la ventana, la aldea escondida en el desierto tenía una belleza diferente a Konoha, podía entender por qué Temari la amaba tanto, era una aldea fuerte, como ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Escuchó la voz de la chica, era como música.

—Apaleado, pero bien— sonrió el.

Temari se acercó a él hasta juntar sus frentes, Shikamaru nunca la había visto hacer ese gesto, ahora, tan de cerca, podía ver sus ojos verdes vidriosos de tanto llorar, las ojeras bajo sus ojos demostraban su infinito cansancio y aún así ella le parecía perfecta. Era simplemente hermosa. La chica cerró los ojos.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, te mataré si lo haces.

Shikamaru soltó una risa que la hizo sonreír y sintió los labios de la kunoichi sobre los suyos. "Es hermosa" pensó Shikamaru antes de corresponderle el beso.

Las lágrimas de la chica le empaparon la mejillas y el Nara compuso una sonrisa cuando ella se separó de él, no le diría bebé llorona, ella sabía que lo era... Igual que él.

 ** _Anuncios: por favor, lean._**

 ** _Hola chicos, han pasado años desde que publiqué ¿No? Jajaja y la gente sigue leyendo, me siento halaga xD muchas gracias. Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo, disculpen si quedo muy mmm lento... La historia en si no avanzó con él pero tengo una buena razón, lo prometo, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado igual._**

 ** _Ahora tengo un anuncio para todas esas personas geniales que me pidieron un GaaMatsu; The Last. La verdad no sé si podré escribirlo (por tiempo más que otra cosa) PEROOOOO para finales de esta semana subire aquí un capitulo especial, un especial GaaMatsu :D y si todo va bien espero tener un NaruHina en el SasuSaku: the last y tal vez un SaiInoKiba en el NejiTen. Espero que les guste la idea. Si les gustaría leer de otra pareja, Kakashi-Anko, Hanabi-Konohamaru o algo así haganmelo saber para ver si puedo incluir algo de ellos. Espero sus comentarios._**

 ** _Lean, disfruten y comenten._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo._**


	7. Especial GaaMatsu: Silencio

**Especial GaaMatsu**

 **Silencio**

Cuando Gaara escuchó la primera explosión inmediatamente recordó el ataque de Deidara pero alejo rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza y se levantó del escritorio, el pasillo fuera de su oficina estaba despejado, subió rápidamente los escalones hasta el tejado de la torre del Kazekage. Le gustaba ese lugar, con la arena del desierto extendiendo en todas direcciones se sentí fuerte ahí. Más fuerte.

Localizó rápidamente donde había ocurrido la segunda explosión. Y de inmediato encontró el ave que paseaba sobre la aldea "¿Deidara?" Volvió a pensar pero rechazó la idea, el jutsu era diferente. El hombre sobre el ave aplaudió dos veces y hubo otra explosión.

Gaara levantó la arena hacia él, el tipo se movió con el ave.

—¿Te trae recuerdos, Kazakage?— Rió el hombre —¿De cómo alguien montado en un pajarito logró vencerte?

El Biju en su interior se revolvió incómodo. Gaara había aceptado volver a ser su portador, era conveniente para los dos, sus habilidades eran potenciadas con la compañía del Shukaku y para la bestia estar dentro de Gaara le permitía recuperar sus fuerzas sin estar encerrado en una tetera como lo había estado hace tanto tiempo además la relación entre ellos había mejorado mucho, eran un mal conveniente y hasta tolerable.*

¿Me necesitas, Gaara?

—Estoy bien por ahora— dijo el chico, hubo una tercera explosión. La arena levantó a Gaara a la altura del pájaro, el hombre montado vestía la típica vestimenta de un shinobi de la arena.

La arena se movió por todo el cielo y poco después de otra explosión la arena lo aplastó pero el pájaro se desarmo y el hombre cayó en picada, poco antes de que la arena lo encapsulara, el atacante desapareció.

Gaara no pudo ubicarlo así que bajo al tejado de la torre con lentamente, Baki venía corriendo por los tejados y Kankuro ya lo esperaba en los tejados.

—Gaara, esperamos tus órdenes. Los ninjas médicos ya estan en los lugares bombardeados.

Gaara lo miró —duplica la vigilancia en la muralla. Y todo el que no este ahí lo quiero en las calles inspeccionando los edificios, digan que es una revisión de rutina... Ese hombre no arrojo nada a la aldea, las bombas estaban puesta desde antes pero que no se divulgué eso— Baki asintió —Kankuro, dame una lista de todos los que estén en misiones fuera de la aldea. Quien sea que fuera estaba vestido como uno de los nuestros.

Ambos hombres salieron disparados con las órdenes a cuestas.

Gaara bajo del tejado, esta vez los pasillos de la torre estaban repletos de gente.

—Kazakage, hay 10 heridos— le informó el jefe de los ninjas médicos mientras caminaba a su oficina —Entre ellos el embajador de Konoha.

Gaara se detuvo en seco —¿Que tan grave?

—Bastante, esta en cirugía de urgencia. Sakura-san esta en la operación, Temari-san también esta ahí.

Gaara asintió —¿Qué hay de los otros heridos?

—La muchacha embarazada que llego hace poco esta estable. Su alumna Matsuri también esta en urgencias, y Gond el jefe de comercio y su familia también fueron heridos.

—¿Cual es la situación de Gond?

—Sufre severas quemaduras, sus hijos están mejor pero su esposa también esta en cirugía.

Gaara intentó no parecer nervioso —¿Y Matsuri?

—También esta en situación critica, dos kunais fueron lanzadas a su espalda, ambas envenenadas.

Gaara respiró profundamente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la torre —iré al hospital, quiero informes periódicos de todos los heridos.

—Sí.

Gaara corrió hacia el hospital, dentro no era un completo caos, pidió informes de donde se encontraba su hermana y lo llevaron hasta ella de inmediato.

Temari estaba sentada junto a Ino en la sala de espera, tenía un té en la mano, temblaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— Preguntó seriamente

Temari levantó la vista —Nos han atacado directamente, un... Rayo de luz atravesó el estomago de Shikamaru. — jamás había visto a su hermana en ese estado. No sabía que decir.

—Sakura esta ocupándose, ten fe en ella— fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. —Vendré en unas horas ¿Dónde esta el resto?

—En el piso de arriba, Matsuri esta en operación.

Gaara asintió y caminó por el pasillo a paso veloz, Hinata y Tenten estaban en esa sala de espera. Tenten parecía cansada pero nada más grave y la Hyuga estaba alerta.

—Kazakage-sama— Hinata anunció su llegada levantándose de su asiento. Tenten no se molesto en hacerlo.

—¿Cómo esta?— preguntó sin mencionar su nombre.

—Aún no lo sabemos, lo último que nos informaron es que habían determinado que veneno era peor no la cantidad así que están intentando cerrar las heridas mientras controlan el avance del veneno.

Gaara asintió, estaba cansado, no, estaba angustiado y eso no lo dejaba pensar. Su comportamiento no estaba al nivel profesional de un Kage pero las personas ahí eran de su grupo de amigos así que se permitió lanzar un pequeño suspiro de frustración que, aunque no paso desapercibido por las presentes, ninguna lo comentó

—Entiendo... Por favor, manténganse aquí a espera de cualquier noticia.

Hinata y Tenten asintieron y el Kazekage camino hacia otro quirofano, fuera encontré una anciana y dos niños dormidos en las sillas de espera.

—Kazakage-sama— dijo la anciana levantándose del asiento con una agilidad poco común en una mujer de su edad. —Mi hijo esta muy herido.

—He pedido que lo traten los mejores doctores al igual que a su esposa. ¿Cómo se encuentran los niños?

—No quisieron ir a descansar así que les han dado un pequeño somnifero para que descansen aquí, tienen pequeñas heridas. Su padre logró protegerlos cuando la cocina explotó

—¿La cocina?

La anciana asintió —Sí, señor, la explosión fue dentro de la casa.

Gaara asintió meditando la información —Vendré o mandaré a alguien de mi confianza a revisar la situación en unas horas, tranquila señora, lo mejor de Suna esta trabajando en esto.

La anciana asintió y Gaara se fue.

—Estas muy hablador Gaara... Dar ánimo nunca ha sido tu especialidad. — el ichibi soltó una ligera risa.

Gaara torció una sonrisa y siguió caminando, de repente se encontró en el pasillo, no había gente caminando ahí, lo habían cerrado para los curiosos que especulaban del ataque. Se sintió tranquilo ahí. Hasta que escuchó los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia el.

—Gaara, Gaara— Hinata agitaba la mano frente a él —La han llevado a una habitación, esta fuera de pelligro.

Gaara asintió con tranquilidad mientras Hinata le mostraba una gran sonrisa, lo condujo a la habitación de la chica.

Matsuri hablaba en voz baja con Tenten, tenía una pequeña sonrisa cansada y difuminada en el rostro pero el Kazekage pensó que era la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había visto.. Gaara sintió que lloraría, aunque por supuesto no lo hizo.

—Gaara— dijo ella en un susurro cuando lo vio entrar. Tenten se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación junto con Hinata.

Gaara se sentó junto a ella y el silencio inundo la habitación. Ninguno sabía que decir.

—Deberías estar atendiendo la emergencia.

Gaara asintió —He dado órdenes, he visitado a los heridos, he hecho lo que se tiene que hacer.

—¿Quién nos ha atacado?

—Eso no lo sé— acepto él, además de los hermanos Sabaku no nadie sabia tanto de la aldea como Matsuri.

—¿Escapo?

—Sí

De nuevo hubo silencio. Matsuri soltó una risa inesperada —Siempre tienes algo que decir ¿No, Gaara?

Gaara intentó contener la sonrisa pero fracasó. —Disculpa.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza pero de inmediato se quejo, el movimiento le hizo doler la cabeza.

—No deberías moverte, ni siquiera deberías hablar.

—¿Recuerdas esa misión en la cascada donde tropecé y me lastime el pie? — Gaara asintió en respuesta —dijiste "No deberías moverte, no deberías siquiera intentar caminar"

—¿Qué tiene?

—Siempre me dices lo que no debo hacer.

—Siempre tengo razón.

Matsuri sonrió —Supongo que la tienes excepto esa vez... — Gaara se acomodó en la silla, odiaba que le recordará ese momento pero era uno de los favoritos de la chica —"No deberías quererme" me dijiste y luego me abazaste

—Eres mi estudiante— Gaara suspiro. —Deberías dormir.

Matsuri lo miro con los ojos brillosos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Él siempre respondía eso, siempre, su estudiante, su responsabilidad, su amiga tal vez, nunca nada más... Aunque la mantenía cerca, él nunca aceptaba nada por ella.

—Matsuri...

—Vete— le dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas —Vete.

Gaara se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Matsuri cerró los ojos y se durmió vencida por los somniferos medicamentos.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos no estaba en el hospital. La cama era mucho más cómoda, las sábanas eran deliciosas pero ella estaba asustada.

Levantó la cabeza sin sufrir mareos, Gaara estaba sentado frente a ella en un sillón al fondo de la habitación.

—¿Estoy soñando?— Gaara negó. Matsuri miró el reloj junto a ella, 3 am —¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi habitación.

Matsuri abrió los ojos —¿Por qué?

—Aquí puedo vigilarte mejor.

La habitación del Kazakage era sin duda uno de los lugares más seguro de Suna. Su ubicación en la torre era desconocida para la mayoría de la gente y aun si el Kage te permitía entrar era difícil hacerlo solo.

—¿Por qué me vigilas?

Gaara se levantó del sillón —Siempre lo hago. Eres...

—mi estudiante— completo ella con fastidio.

Gaara caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde —Sí.

Matsuri lo miro y tuvo una visión rara del hombre que, a su parecer, era el más fuerte del mundo. Se veía pequeño ahí, casi asustado.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así.

—Siempre me dices que no hacer— dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Si por mi fuera, Matsuri, te quedarías junto a mi. Siempre. Donde pueda verte. Pero no serías feliz así y yo no lo sería si tu no lo fueras.

—Gaara...

—Aun soy peligroso, no como antes, supongo. Pero podrían herirte, por mi culpa. Hay mucha gente que aun no quiere que sea el Kazekage.

—Te has ganado el puesto.

—Para muchos no es suficiente. Solo mira lo que te ha ocurrido hoy.

—No ha sido tu culpa, el ataque fue al azar.

—Lo dudo.

—Gaara... Yo nunca te doy órdenes peor ahora escúchame— el silencio del joven fue una mala respuesta pero ella continuo. —No me apartes.

Gaara sonrió ligeramente —¿Ahora me dirás que cosas no debo hacer?

—Exacto.

Gaara miro a la chica, no era especialmente bella pero era adorable para él, no era especialmente ágil pero era valiente para él, era valiente, sin duda, ella lo había querido por años aún sabiendo quien era y que guardaba en su interior. Ella era única. Había sentido verdadero miedo al escuchar que estaba en peligro. Ahora estaba tranquilo y si fuera por él la encerraría ahí para poder protegerla.

La abrazo intentando no lastimarla. Matsuri sonrió, si fuera por ella se quedaría, ahí, junto a él toda la vida pero el mundo real siempre te alcanza no importa cuanto quieras escapar y Matsuri sabía que Gaara la necesitaba junto a él, siendo valiente junto a él.

Pero en ese momento ambos podían escapar, quedarse ahí, juntos, alejados del mundo, con la guardia baja, disfrutando de su compañia.

—No me sueltes— dijo ella como una orden.

—Nunca

Y el silencio volvió a la habitación.

 ** _*La verdad ni idea de que paso con el Bijus, excepto el de Naruto, pero este es mi fic y esta es mi versión jaja._**

 ** _Bueno, espero les gustara este especial jaja a mi me gusto hacerlo, tal vez haga otro. En fin. Espero que les agradara, haganmelo saber con un comentario._**

 ** _Nos leemos_**


	8. Dualidad

**Dualidad**

Shiakamaru estaba sentado en la cama, aún cubierto con las sábanas de la cintura hacia abajo. Había recuperado el color pero le dolía demasiado moverse o levantarse a pesar de que habían pasado tres días desde la operación.

Temari estaba a su lado, sentada en la silla con las piernas y brazos cruados. Estaba molesta. Odiaba la idea de que tanta gente estuviera en la habitación cuando el Nara aún no estaba del todo recuperado.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para verse pero no dijeron nada, se entendían a la perfección. Shikamaru hizo un ligero asentimiento y después ambos desviaron la mirada hacia los intrusos en la habitación.

Gaara, Matsuri, Baki, Kankuro, Ino, KIba, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata los miraba desde el otro lado del habitación.

—Choji esta bien— dijo Shikamaru con alivio —Pero hay al menos 300 ex-shinobis en la organización para destruir la alianza— el informe que había enviado Kakashi mencionaba que Lee y Sai habian contado otros 70 ninjas en el punto de reunión que Sasuke había encontrado, los cinco enviados de Suna a los demás puntos habían registrado una cantidad parecida —Pero si es como dice Kiba y estos ninjas eran desconocidos entre sí, los ataques simultáneos debieron ser organizados por las cabezas de la causa.

—Además atacaron a visitantes en las aldeas, lo que sea que quería hacer era, en un principio, provocar desconfianza entre las naciones.

—Y lo han logrado, Kirigakure y Kumogakure han cerrado sus puertas, nadie entra o sale de su aldea hasta nuevo aviso— informó Matsuri pues la explicación era muy larga para Sabaku no Gaara.

—Basándonos en el informe de Kiba, Naturo y Sasuke creemos que el líder de la organzación utiliza una técnica parecida a la de Ino, donde no solo puede amplificar su vos si no también, su imagen— continuo Temari.

—Pero para ser lugares tan distantes necesitaría algún tipo de artefacto— agregó Ino.

—Exacto— continuo Shikamaru —Por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que deben tener alguna guarida en algún punto del mapa que todas las naciones hemos olvidado.

—¿Cómo explica eso que los explosivos fueran colocados en puntos clave y no lanzados?

—Debe de haber alguien infiltrado en la aldea— respondió Temari mientras tomaba el pergamino de las piernas de Shikamaru y lo entregaba a Baki —Consideramos que Suna debería mantener las puertas aldeas, en la aldea hay muchos ninjas de Konoha. Son un buen señuelo.

—Casi los matan— habló Gaara por primera vez mirando a Shikamaru

—No estábamos preparados— respondió el Nara

—¡Temari, Tenten no esta en condiciones de ser un señuelo! — gritó Naruto

—Y con el clan Hyuga detrás de ella es aún más peligroso— dijo Shikamaru —Lo sabemos Naruto, por supuesto que lo habíamos considerado— Shikamaru se agitó un poco y reprimió una ligera mueca de dolor que paso desapercibida por todos menos por Temari. —Pero somos muchos de nosotros aquí y los Hyuga no saben en donde esta. Aún si lograrán llegar si vigilamos las entradas podremos detectarlo.

Naruto torció la boca sin estar convencido

—Sabemos el riesgo que conlleva, Tenten también lo sabe y esta de acuerdo.

Hinata movió ligeramente la cabeza —Hinata— llamó Naruto —¿Eres parte de esta locura?

Hinata palideció —Tenten lo entiende.

—Si no lo detenemos el peligro no será solo para el hijo de Neji, será para todos. Además el solo hecho de que Suna este protegiendo a un hijo no reconocido del clan Hyuga ya es suficientemente problemático— replicó Shikamaru

Naruto se cruzó de brazos pero siguió escuchando

—Hinata y Kiba estarán en la entrada para detectar cualquier anomalía en los integrantes y detenerlos

—No podemos detener gente por presentimiento, Temari. Eso también causaría conflictos en la alianza— puntualizó Kankuro

—Podemos detenerlos lo suficiente apra que Ino urge en su cabeza— respondió Shikamaru. Ino asintió.

—Debemos restringir las horas de ingreso, si no tomamos ninguna medida también será sospechoso— puntualizó Matsuri. Temari asintió conforme con la zagacidad de la chica.

Gaara asintió ligeramente —Controlaremos el ingreso y reforzaremos la guardia en cierto perímetro de la casa de Tenten— dijo mientras se levantaba

—¿Qué hay de mi, yo que haré? — preguntó Naruto sintiéndose ignorado

—No puedo pensar en todo, ya encontraras algo que hacer— Shikamaru rió

—Dejemos a Shiakamaru descansar— ordenó Gaara mientras salía de la habitación, el resto de los presentes lo siguiendo, Naruto aún refunfuñaba sobre su poca utilidad en la misión hasta que Sakura le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y prefirió seguir avanzando sin hablar.

Cuando Kiba salió y cerró la puerta Shikamaru abandonó sus fuerzas y se quejo de dolor. Temari comprobó con alivio que el chico no sangraba y le ofreció agua que él acepto con gusto.

Temari se estiró por la habitación, él sabía que ella se sentía encerrada ahí pero no importa que le dijera la chica no había querido moverse ni medio metros fuera de la habitación. Shikamaru se lo agradecía. No le hubiera gustado estar solo ahí.

—¿Qué pasará con Tenten si el clan decide que ese niño no puede ser parte de los Hyuga? — preguntó Temari mirando por la ventana.

—Tenten tendrá que escapar con el niño o volver sin él. Los Hyuga no dejarán vivir a alguien del Bouke que no pertenezca al clan.

—¿Y si deciden aceptarlo?

Shikamaru suspiró —Entonces tendrán que decidir si tomará el cargo como heredero del Bouke

—Que problemático es ese clan— suspiró Temari y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

Shikamaru volvió a beber agua mientras contemplaba las torneadas piernas de la kunoichi

—¿Y que piensa tu clan de mi? — preguntó pasados unos minutos.

—La opinión esta dividida— contestó Shikamaru. Temari giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo lo que a él le hizo reír —Mi clan no es tan tradicional como el Hyuga pero nunca ninguna jefa del clan ha sido de una aldea distinta a Konoha. Hay tradiciones que desconoces y que los ancianos te pedirán que aprendas antes de poder casarnos.

—¿Jefa de clan?

Shikamaru tomó agua, se preguntó como jamás le había explicado esas cosas a Temari.

—Los Nara están regidos por la dualidad, la luz y la oscuridad, nosotros representamos la sombra y ustedes la luz. Los Nara solo pueden ser jefes de clan en pareja.

—¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los dos muere? — Temari intentó que la pregunta no fuera muy personal pero de igual forma el semblante del Nara ensombreció

—Hay un mando provisional, el que rige ahora conformado por los ancianos y ancianas del clan.

Temari se sentó al borde la cama —¿y si no me caso contigo, te buscarán una esposa?

Shikamaru asintió —Alguien del clan— tomo aire —O podría simplemente renunciar a la oferta y los ancianos deliberarían por otra persona digna para el puesto.

Temari se mordió el labio —Jamás me habías dicho esto.

Shikamaru sonrió —La decisión es tuya. Mi padre siempre consideró que yo era el indicado para el puesto y te consideró a ti una mujer sumamente inteligente y problemática. Lo que un Nara necesita.

—¿En verdad?

Shikamaru asintió —Causaste una buena impresión esa vez que me sermoneaste en el hospital.

Temari sonrió mostrando los dientes —Lo merecías

Shikamaru sonrió —Sí, lo merecía. A propósito jamás te lo pregunte pero ¿por qué me acompañaste esa tarde?

Temari miró hacia otro lado —Creí que simplemente no debías estar eso... Aunque no fui muy alentadora.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y sonrió —Fuiste lo que necesitaba.

Temari rió —¿Esas drogas hacen que pierdas el control sobre tus palabras?

Shikamaru sonrió divertido —No mujer, tú haces que pierda el control sobre mis palabras

De repente el semblante de Temari se ensombreció como si su felicidad de hubiera ido con el último suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa princesa de Suna?.

—Yo fracasé con Gaara ¿Sabes? — Temari jamás le había dicho eso a nadie —Cuando el necesitaba ayuda, cuando necesitaba a su hermana yo le di la espalda.

—Gaara es Kazekage porque tú y Kankuro lo apoyaron.

—Lo apoyamos demasiado tarde.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza —Tú sabes que no es verdad. Gaara siempre confió en ustedes, lo suficiente para dejar que se les acercará.

Temari asintió, en eso tenía razón. —¿Si me voy no será darles la espalda de nuevo a mis hermanos?

Shikamaru sonrió —Lo dudo. Gaara se ve feliz. Esa chica, Matsuri, parece estar desarmando su armadura de arena.

Temari meditó un poco —Sería genial, ¿no? Comenzar todo en otro lugar.

Shikamaru valoró esa delicada confesión, estaba seguro de que Temari jamás había comentado ese anhelo por estar lejos de todo. A él también le encantaría desaparecer e irse con ella donde nadie los conociera.

Tomó su mano y acarició sus nudillos, lastimados por tantas batallas. Las manos de una kunoichi que había peleado y protegido a sus seres queridos a costa de lo que fuese. Las manos de alguien cuyos sentimientos estaban tan bien guardados que era un privilegio echar un vistazo a su corazón.

Se prometió que haría de ese mundo un lugar más feliz para ella, sin importar cual fuera su decisión. Él la seguiría.

 ** _Pues si, ya son vacaciones y vuelvo a publicar jajaja, no me odien algun día terminaré estos fics. Por ahora espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y vayan a Sasusaku y Nejiten The Last._**

 ** _Nos leemos :D_**


	9. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

 _Temari lo miraba completamente desconcertada, ella no creía que fuera una gran idea. No, si era una gran idea, ello lo entendía pero no quería hacerlo. Choji estaba juntando a las personas y ellos se mantenían detrás de la enorme roca para ocultarse de los demás._

 _—Podrás hacerlo— dijo Shikamaru, ella frunció el ceño. Claro que podría hacerlo no tenía duda pero no quería que así ocurriera._

 _Sacudió la cabeza —Claro que lo sé, bebé llorón. Ya lárgate— le dijo_

 _Shikamaru no se movió, formó una ligera sonrisa —Te veré mas tarde— le dijo —Lo prometo._

 _Temari asintió —Te veré más tarde._

 _Shikamaru estaba por irse, dio media vuelta pero se detuvo y volvió a mirarla —Temari— ella lo miro, pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre —te buscaré mas tarde._

 _Ella no contestó, estaba demasiado abrumada, quería gritarle que se quedara, que no se apartara de su vista pero ella entendía el deber de los dos, su misión, tenía que estar concentrada._

 _—Shikamaru... — pero para cuando ella hablo él ya no estaba._

Temari se despertó en silencio, todo estaba muy oscuro. Podía escuchar la respiración de Shikamaru a su lado, tardó algunos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaban en su habitación y no en el hospital.

—¿Qué has soñado? — su voz la espantó

—Pensé que dormías, vago— dijo ella secándose la frente, sudaba.

—Me llamabas en sueños, pensé que estabas despierta.

Temari se sintió ridícula —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien— respondió —¿Qué soñabas?

Temari volvió a recostarse en la cama —El día en que el escuadrón se separó en la guerra

Escuchó a Shikamaru murmurar —Eso... un día difícil ¿no crees?

Temari asintió, un día terrible le hubiera gustado decir pero cambio de idea, no había sido el día más terrible de todos.

—Quería decirte algo más ese día— dijo ella. Él guardó silencio, pocas veces ella comentaba algo así. Temari sonrió mostrando todos los dientes —Pero lo he olvidado, así que vuelve a dormir— ella cerró los ojos pero ninguno de los dos volvió a dormir.

Unas horas después ambos estaban de pie, Shikamaru salía del baño secándose el cabello, Temarí podía ver la herida, una cicatriz con forma de media luna justo a un lado del ombligo. Sakura había hecho un grandioso trabajo pero esa marca jamás se iría.

—¿Estas seguro de que puedes ir? — pero realmente no esperaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que comenzó a pasarle la venda por el abdomen como precaución. —No te esfuerces demasiado o yo misma te enterrare algo en estomago.

Shikamaru sonrió —Bien, bien— cuando Temari terminó él comenzó a vestirse —Usa la falda morada, te queda mejor.

Temari levantó una ceja —¿Ahora me dirás que usar? — pero dejo el vestido negro a un lado y se vistió como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

Salieron juntos de la residencia hacia la puerta principal de Suna. La guardia llevaba tres días funcionando y no había resultados pero tampoco había ataques.

—Ino— dijo Shikamaru

—¡Shikamaru!— Grito su amiga y corrió a abrazarlo. Shikamaru sonrió

—¿Algo novedoso? — pregunto el chico.

Ino negó —Hinata y Kiba han trabajado mucho pero todos los que entran son solo comerciantes con cargas limpias o shinobis registrados que vienen de misión. Los que salen traen el permiso firmado por Kankuro. Nada sospechoso.

Temari miro a la familia que llegaba, no veía nada sospechoso en el lugar y de alguna forma eso le incomodaba más.

Una mujer llegó a la entrada con dos enormes bolsas a la espalda.

—Bienvenida a Suna— dijo un guardia de la arena —Como protocolo de seguridad revisaremos su mercancía— la mujer asintió sin mayor temor y el hombre metió las manos en las bolsas, desde lo alto del techo Temari vio a Hinata inspeccionarla con el Byakugan y negar con la cabeza —Disculpe las molestias. Gracias por cooperar— siguió diciendo el hombre

—Un placer— dijo ella, volvió a colocarse los bolsos en la espalda y paso frente a ellos con la misma sonrisa. Temari la siguió con la mirada

—Kiba, dame los datos de la mujer— pidió. Kiba le entregó los datos que ella había llenado mientras revisaban sus pertenencias.

—¿Que viste mujer?

Temari leyó el papel —Hideki, de la aldea del arroz— negó con la cabeza —Bien... Nada— devolvió los papeles a Kiba

—Vayamos con Gaara— dijo Shikamaru. Temari y él comenzaron a caminar —¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—No lo sé.

Shikamaru la miro pero no dijo nada, al paso que iban tardaron el doble en llegar a la torre del Kazekage. Gaara los esperaba, leía unos papeles en silencio.

—Un informe de Kakashi— dijo levantando los ojos —Y uno de Hiashi-sama— dijo tomando otro pergamino. A Temari le sorprendió no ver a Matsuri en la sala y se acercó por los pergaminos.

Shikamaru y Temari los leyeron rápidamente —Era cuestión de tiempo— dijo Shikamaru

—Dos muertos— dijo Temari. — El Raikage comenzará su investigación

Gaara asintió —No creo que informe de los resultados como prometió.

Shikamaru negó —No lo hará. Debemos ser más rápidos que él

Temari carraspeo —Eso es desconfianza en la alianza.

—Ellos desconfiaron primero— Gaara asintió

—¿Infiltrar a alguien? — preguntó Temari, Shikamaru asintió. Incluso Gaara parecía sorprendido de su comunicación. —No tenemos a nadie, todos son ninjas conocidos. Ni siquiera se creerían que Sasuke se le ha volteado a la alianza de nuevo

—Matsuri— dijo Shikamaru

—Ni hablar, piensen en otra cosa— interrumpió Gaara —Alguien más

—Debe ser un ninja de confianza— dijo Temari

—Yo lo haré— Sasuke abriá la puerta justo detrás de ellos

Shikamaru lo observó —¿Crees que lo creerán, Sasuke?

Sasuke asintió —Pocos saben que he sido reintegrado a la aldea

Temari asintió —Es una buena idea.— Gaara asintió Y al final incluso Shikamaru cedió.

 _Shikamaru cayó de rodillas —Gracias— le dijo jadeando._

 _Temari se hincó junto a él —Bebe— le dijo dandole una frasco con agua —Tu amigo gordo y el Hyuga han vuelto a la aldea, estan muy graves en el hospital—antes de que SHikamaru preguntará ella continuo —Gaara refuerza a Naruto y Kankuro esta con el chico y su perro pero si me lo preguntas creo que han perdido al Uchiha... Tú también debes volver a la aldea._

 _—No me des órdenes Temari._

 _Ella levantó una ceja —No sabía que supieras mi nombre Nara._

 _—¿Cómo lo olvidaría?— dijo levantándose —Volvamos entonces. ¿Estas herida? — Temari negó —Oye... Gracias_

 _Temari le volvió a sonreír —Volveré si me necesitas de nuevo._

Unas horas despues ambos ninjas se encontraban frente a Tenten. El informe Hyuga tampoco era tranquilizador, el Bouke había mandado gente a diferentes aldea a inspeccionar, el Bouke quería a ese niño.

Cuando le informaron del contenido la chica los miro con tranquilidad —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el niño no nazca con el Byakugan? — la pregunta era hacia Hinata.

Hinata asintió —Dificil e improbable pero sí...

—Bien— dijo Tenten —No quiero saber más hasta que el pequeño abra los ojos.

Shikamaru asintió, él y Temari dejaron esa casa también.

El día había sido terrible y agotador, el sol comenzaba a esconderse

—¿Vamos a comer? — preguntó él. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, se dirigieron al restaurante favorito de la kunoichi y pidieron algo para comer.

—¿Funcionara? — preguntó ella comienzo su dango

—Solo nos queda confiar.

—¿Tu confías en él?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Confío, supongo. Debo hacerlo.

Temari asintió. Fue rápida levanto el plato y la kunai se estrello contra él haciendolo añicos. Shikamaru se levantó de inmediato ambos lograron ver al atacante moverse por los tejados y lo siguieron.

Durante la persecución Shikamaru lanzó una sello de luz al aire, informó del ataque.

—Ire por la derecha— dijo Temari mientras se alejaba.

Shikamaru siguió de frente y en apenas unos segundo Naruto estaba junto a él —Por la izquierda— le dijo y el rubio se alejo.

Otras kunais fueron directo a él pero las desvió rápido con su sombra. Entonces la mujer se detuvo. Saco dos pergaminos e hizo algunos sellos.

—Dragones ascendentes— dijo Shikamaru reconociendo la técnica de Tenten.

Shikamaru vio todas las armas ir hacia él pero no se movió. Temari apareció a su izquierda y con un movimiento del abanico lanzo todo lejos. Naruto tomo a la mujer por los brazos y la obligo a arrodillares.

Entonces Shikamaru vio su sonrisa y supo que algo estaba muy, muy mal

—¡Ve por Ino!— le gritó a Temari y la chica desapareció de inmediato.

 _—Te buscaré mas tarde—le dijo él y antes de que ella pudiera contestar despego los pies del suelo para avanzar frente a la mitad del escruadrón que le correspondía._

 _Se seco las lágrimas discretamente, era un maldito llorón, se reprendió. Debió besarla antes de irse, nada le aseguraba que la volviera a ver._

 _Era un maldito llorón, respiro profundo. Debía calmarse, para volver con Temari primero tenía que ganar._

 ** _Bueno este es el capítulo del shikatema, los invito al Nejiten y SasuSaku The last, pronto habra un Naruhina Especial en el NejiTen The last asi que esperenlo. Nos leemos_**


	10. Vida promedio

**Vida promedio**

La sombra de Shikamaru tenía bien amarrada a Hideki y detrás de ella Naruto la miraba con severidad, la mujer tenía el cabello negro y largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura tenía unos brillantes ojos amarillos que a Shikamaru le recordaban a un gato.

—Aquí— dijo el Nara deteniéndose, habían rodeado la torre y se encontraban frente a lo que los habitantes de Suna llamaban "la cripta" aunque su nombre oficial eran las celdas de alta seguridad, tanta seguridad que se podían ver perfectamente desde la torre del Kazekage. —Traemos a una sospechosa de los ataques recientes— informó Shikamaru

Uno de los dos vigilantes de la guardia lo miro sin mucha expresión —No están autorizados a entrar— dijo.

Shikamaru asintió —Lo sé ¿Podría el Kazekage venir?

—Estoy aquí— dijo Gaara interrumpiendo y aterrizando junto a ellos

—Kazekage— dijo el guardia mientras se hacia a un lado, con la lanza golpeo la pared en puntos estratégicos y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Dentro vieron el enorme patio central rodeado de celdas de alta seguridad, cada una con vigiladas por un dos guardias.

—Los ninjas de Konoha también tienen derecho a provisional a pasar— ordenó Gaara, ninguno de los dos guardias objeto.

Apenas entraron dos guardias colocaron grilletes especiales a Hideki y Shikamaru pudo retirar sus sombra. Siguieron a los guardias interinos hasta la celda asignada. Hideki entró sin decir nada.

—Será mejor que espere a los otros en la puerta— dijo Naruto cruzando el patio de nuevo.

Gaara y Shikamaru observaron a la nueva prisionera —¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó el pelirojo.

—Nos atacó a Temari y a mi... Pero presiento que no éramos el blanco que quería.

Temari e Ino cruzaban el patio corriendo, ambas rubias llegaron en segundos junto a ellos.

—Abran— ordeno Gaara. Uno de los guardias golpeo los barrotes en orden específico y la puerta se abrió. Ino entró en la celda con paso firme. Hideki le sonreía. Ino hizo los sellos correspondientes y su cuerpo cayó al piso como una frágil muñeca de trapo. Pasó un minuto antes de que Ino recuperara su cuerpo y salió de la celda sin decir palabra.

—Hay un sello, no puedo acceder a ciertos recuerdos pero es cierto que viene de la aldea del arroz— informó Ino.

Sakura y Naruto entraron caminando, Shikamaru vio de inmediato una expresión poco habitual en la cara del rubio, estaba sumamente enojado.

—Se la ha llevado— dijo Naruto cuando llego junto a ellos —Sasuke se ha llevado a Hinata— informó.

Ino no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogo un grito luego miro a su amiga de cabello rosa —Sangras.

—no es nada— dijo Sakura sin darle importancia.

Gaara levantó la mano —Hablemos en la oficina— era una orden y a pesar de ser amigos nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla.

Temari miraba a sus compañeros pero sobre todo examinaba las expresiones de Shikamaru, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la oficina circular, parecía preocupado y atento a la vez. Habían tardado en explicarse a Naruto que Sasuke estaba de su lado, que él mismo se había ofrecido para infiltrarse en las fuerzas enemigas y ambos estrategas de la alianza habían llegado a la conclusión de que Sasuke había hecho eso para proteger a Hinata de cerca. Él rubio no estaba tan tranquilo con esa respuesta pero aceptaba que era coherente y decidió tomarla como cierta. Sakura en cambio parecía mucho más tranquila aunque era fácil reconocer la expresión de tristeza que intentaba ocultar.

Tenten estaba sentada en la silla del Kazekage, había sido un día difícil. Matsuri había reportado los sucesos de esa tarde, había visto a alguien sospechoso ir hacia la casa y se adelantó a su llegada, Hinata se ofreció a resguardar la casa y darles tiempo para esconder a Tenten, no estaban seguras que el objetivo fuera ella pero a ambas kunoichis les pareció prudente esconder a Tenten.

—Es por eso que Hinata se quedo en la casa, regrese en cuanto deje a Tenten en un lugar seguro pero la cocina había estallado y ya no había nadie— luego miro a Gaara —Lo lamento sensei, debí ser más rápida.

Temari se enterneció con la disculpa de la chica y le pareció aun más tierno la respuesta de su hermano. Gaara acaricio el cabello de Matsuri y negó solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Gracias Matsuri— dijo Tenten con una sonrisa. Temari no pudo esconder su sonrisa también.

—¿Cómo vamos a rescatar a Hinata?— Preguntó Kiba dando un paso al frente.

—Necesitamos saber donde esta la guarida, aunque no me preocupa tanto la seguridad de Hinata. Sasuke la cuidara. Lo mejor que tenemos ahora es Hideki ¿Ino, hay alguna forma de romper ese sello mental?— Shikamaru hablaba con una severidad poco usual en él. Él la miro como si esperara otra idea pero Temari no tenía un mejor plan.

Ino asintió —Puedo intentarlo, con los pergaminos adecuados conozco algunos trucos.

Gaara asintió — Kankuro por favor lleva a todos a habitaciones seguras en la torre. Shikamaru, Temari aguarden un momento.

Todos salieron acatando las órdenes, Sakura se llevo a Naruto a rastras pues no había forma de convencer al rubio de que no podía salir corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

Matsuri se sentó en la silla del Kazekage y lanzó un suspiro, Gaara se sentó en el borde del escritorio. Temari no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que esos dos estaban tan relajados al estar en familia pues básicamente Shikamaru ya formaba parte de ese núcleo familiar.

—Hoy por la mañana llego un Hyuga a la aldea, eso iba a comunicarle a Tenten cuando ocurrió todo esto— informó Matsuri.

—¿por que no lo registraron en la puerta principal? — pregunto Temari caminando hacia Shikamaru al otro lado de la habitación. Shikamaru le rodeo la cintura con el brazo y ella se sintió un poco avergonzada pero feliz.

—No venía de Konoha, venía del norte, entró por la entrada tercera de la aldea, los guardias ahí lo revisaron pero el hombre solo regresaba de Konoha de una misión larga— volvió a hablar Matsuri.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja —¿Un Hyuga en una misión en el norte en solitario?— Algo no sonaba bien en aquello —¿Podría darle un vistazo a sus papeles de ingreso?.

Matsuri le prometió que se los haría llegar más tarde pues aun estaban siendo registrados en los ingresantes del día.

Shikamaru y Temari abandonaron la oficina y se dirigieorn a la habitación que ella tenía asignada por ser hermana de Gaara.

—Pareces triste mujer— dijo Shikamaru cuando llegaron al resguardo de la habitación.

Temari se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó lejos, luego descolgó el abanico de su espalda y se quito las ligas que sostenían su cabello —Han pasado muchas cosas— Shikamaru asintió —Quiero un buen baño y dormir y a la vez pienso ¿Por qué no estamos histéricos buscando a Hinata?

Shikamaru sonrió —La buscaremos— él también se desato el cabello, suelto ambos tenían un cabello de un largo similar.

El silencio invadió la habitación mientras ambos se desvestían hasta quedar en ropa interior, Shikamaru abrió el agua y empezó a llenar la bañera. Cuando estuvo llena y caliente ambos se metieron sin decir una palabra. Hace mucho no necesitaban palabras para ese tipo de cosas, incluso cuando solo eran "amigos" no necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo ni sentían vergüenza de estar con el otro.

Shikamaru recordaba sobre todo unos exámenes chunnin que se llevaron a cabo a las afueras de Konoha donde ambos habían compartido una cabaña meses antes para organizar los preparativos; él habría deseado siempre quedarse ahí. Ambos habían adquirido una rutina perfecta donde ella se despertaba primero, hacía un buen desayuno lo despertaba a él y antes de desayunar tomaban una ducha, por separado, y esperaban despiertos hasta que alguien les indicara que actividades los tocaba preparar ese día. Después del trabajo volvían a la cabaña juntos, se ponían ropa cómoda y jugaban Go hasta que Temari se molestaba de perder. Eso era para él una vida perfecta.

Peor al final ambos tuvieron que separarse y volver a la vida normal. Abrazo a Temari y ella se recargo en su pecho. —Saldremos de esta, siempre salimos de todo— dijo Shikamaru contra su cuello. Temari asintió, le gustaba la kunoichi cuando estaba así, tranquila y relajada. Le gustaba que nadie conociera a esa Temari más que él.

—¿Tu madre me enseñará las tradiciones de los Nara? — preguntó ella de pronto.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa —¿Irás conmigo a Konoha?

La respuesta de Temari se demoró un poco, sonrió sin voltearlo a ver y asintió —En cuanto hayamos resuelto todo esto... Comenzaré contigo en Konoha.

Shikamaru se relajó aun más, el podría hacerlo todo si ella estaba con él, de eso estaba seguro —Lo arruinaste Temari— dijo él.

Ella soltó una risa —"Una vida promedio, casarme con una mujer ni guapa ni fea, tener una hija y un hijo, hacer misiones hasta tener mi propia casa. Eso quiero" — ella repitió las palabras de su amado sueño.

—Exacto, tú arruinaste mi vida promedio— dijo él, ella se encogió de hombros —¿Cómo voy a tener una vida normal si me caso con la mujer más problemática de este mundo?

Temari soltó una risa casi infantil —Solo quiero remarcar que tú me elegiste a mi— dijo ella mostrando los dientes en una gran sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?

Temari asintió con energía —¿Recuerdas? En la misión donde rescatamos a Matsuri.

Shikamaru rió —Pensé que estabas inconsciente. Nunca me lo dijiste.

Temari negó —Es un lindo recuerdo, es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos.

 _Shikamaru llegó justo a tiempo a Temari, la movió con su sombra y la salvo de que la ola de viento le rebanara el cuello. Se acercó a ella muy rápido._

 _—Temari, despierta Temari— pero la chica no reaccionaba, golpeo ligeramente sus mejillas —Temari abre los ojos— pero ella seguía sin responder. La abrazo fuertemente y susurró para ella —Despierta, te necesito aquí._


	11. Sincronización

**Sincronización**

Temari se puso un vestido ligero y Shikamaru se quedó solo en ropa interior. Ambos se secaban el cabello con aburrimiento cuando escucharon el grito.

—Ino, INO, INO— era Sakura. Shikamaru y Temari se miraron una fracción de segundo. Shikamaru tomó el abanico de la chica pues estaba más cerca de él y se lo lanzó con precisión, Temari lo tomó en el aire y salieron de la habitación.

No había enemigo de quien defenderse pero había algo muy importante que hacer —Temari, ve a la casa, una manta y ropa para el bebé— le ordenó Sakura Temari salió corriendo y Sakura volvió a la habitación. Shikamaru y Kiba iban detrás de ella y tardaron poco en llegar a la destruida casa. Bajaron por el techo a la habitación de Tenten y recogieron todas las cosas necesarias que encontraron.

—Volveremos mañana— dijo Kiba los otros dos asintieron y volvieron a la torre del Kazekage.

Encontraron a Gaara y Matsuri corriendo al pasillo donde Tenten estaba en parto. Temari entregó la ropa del niño y la rubia de Konoha volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Todos se miraban unos a otros sin decir nada. Shikamaru tomó a la chica de la cintura —Hey, tranquila. Tenten es fuerte.

Temari sonrió y apenas lo hizo el llanto del bebé inundó el pasillo. Todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, incluso Gaara dio una pequeña sonrisa, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta.

Tenten miraba a su hijo —Es un niño— informó Ino

—Hola— le dijo con una sonrisa Tenten a su hijo —¿Qué nombre le hubiera gustado a Neji?

Tenten levantó la cara y soltó una carcajada que sus compañeros no entendieron. Temari arqueó una ceja sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga —¿Por qué no se vistieron? — dijo entre risas

Entonces sus amigos se vieron unos a otros. Temari, Ino, Matsuri y Sakura vestían pequeños vestidos casi traslúcidos. Shikamaru, Kiba y el Kazekage solo usaban un ajustado boxer mientras que Kankuro y Naruto si habían recordado dormir con una playera. Al grupo no le quedo más que reír.

—Bienvenido—dijo Kiba. Ackamaru soltó un ladrido de bienvenida —Así somos— le dijo señalandose de cuerpo entero y el grupo volvió a reír.

—¿Y? — preguntó Shikamaru abrazando a Temari más fuerte —¿Cuál será su nombre?

Tenten volvió a ver al niño —Creo que a Neji le hubiera gustado— tomo aire —Hizashi. Hizashi Hyuga.

—Bienvenido al mundo Hizashi Hyuga— dijo Gaara y el grupo aplaudió como señal de bienvenida.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde que Hizashi había llegado al mundo. Temari había pasado el primer día con Tenten mirando al nuevo Hyuga, Tenten estaba mucho más repuesta y menos cansada. Hizashi dormía mucho y lloraba poco.

El segundo día lo paso rastreando al Hyuga que había entrado a la aldea y le agrado comprobar que la había dejado ese día por la mañana.

El tercer día volvió a la casa destruida con Shikamaru. Hizashi había levantado el ánimo del grupo pero la desaparición de Hinata se volvía más y más preocupante a cada hora. Naruto era quien la llevaba peor. Era obvio para todos que el Uzumaki estaba sufriendo sin saber realmente por qué.

Temari caminó entre los escombros —¿Habrá sido un simple sello explosivo?

Shikamaru negó —Fue demasiado poderoso… creo que fue una bomba pequeña.

Temari estuvo de acuerdo. Levantó algunas cosas y subieron por las maltrechas escaleras hasta la habitación de Tenten. Buscaron entre sus cosas y finalmente se llevaron algunas cosas que les parecieron útiles o importantes.

—Creo que es todo— dijo Temari cerrando la mochila. Ambos dejaron la casa en armonía —¿Crees que Sasuke en verdad proteja a Hinata?

Shikamaru no estaba tan seguro como cuando hablaba con Naruto, se encogió de hombros y miro las nubes —Eso espero…. Naruto no lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Suna, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo —Ino esta por romper el sello.

Shikamaru asintió —Ha trabajado duro. Hoy por la mañana me comentó algo inquietante— el shinobi bajo la voz —Cree que alguien del clan Yamanaka ha bloqueado la mente de la mujer.

Temari levantó una ceja —A Sakura la atacó un pájaro de tinta… como la técnica de Sai.

—También pensé en eso...

—Látigo de luz, explosiones, técnica de tinta, técnicas mentales, tenemos muchos enemigos Shikamaru… ¿Crees que lo lograremos?

Shikamaru asintió —No tenemos otra opción que lograrlo— Entraron a la torre del Kazekage y caminaron por su interior —Por cierto ¿les has comentado a tus hermanos la decisión.

Temari negó —No, pero supongo que lo intuyen.

Shikamaru sonrió —Y como Gaara no me ha sepultado en arena y Kankuro no me ha encerrado en una marioneta podemos decir que lo aprueban.

Temari sonrío como solo ella sabía hacerlo —No cantes victoria Nara, es que por el momento necesitamos tu cerebro.

Shikamaru le beso la mejilla antes de entrar a la habitación de Tenten.

La chica castaña estaba sentada en el piso con un montón de pergaminos esparcidos a sus costados.

—¿Casi listos?— preguntó Shikamaru

Tenten asintió —Con Naruto molestando cada dos minutos tuve que apurarme— dijo sonriendo. —De hecho me alegro que estén aquí. Necesito un poco de su sangre.

Temari se cortó el dedo con un kunai y Tenten le pidió que pusiera tres gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino que tenía su nombre. El papel absorbió la sangre y después de unos segundos este se volvió de un ligero color lila. Shikamaru hizo lo propio y el pergamino se volvió color verde.

—Llamarán primero a Naruto, es el único con el chakra suficiente para invocar personas. Él convocará al resto.

Los estrategas asintieron, Tenten puso los pergaminos listos junto al naranja que tenía el nombre de Naruto.

Shikamaru se descolgó la mochila de la espalda y Temari sacó de ella dos cosas que había traído de la antigua casa.

Tenten saltó al ver los objetos —¡Gracias Temari!— gritó abrazando a su amiga. Tomó la fotografía y la banda ninja de Neji y fue hacia la cuna de Hizashi —Mira pequeño, este es papá— dijo poniendo la foto junto al niño. Hizashi no la miró pero sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre. —Temari ¿Tu conoces a una mujer llamada Balli?

—Creo que administra el orfanato donde Matsuri creció ¿Por qué? — Temari se dio cuenta que Shikamaru parecía estar aburrido pero prestaba atención al nuevo nombre

—Matsuri me escondió hay… la mujer dijo cosas sobre Neji y un plan que había dejado…

—El pueblo dice que la mujer tiene habilidades para ver el futuro pero jamás la he conocido en persona.

Tenten se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver su hijo. Los estrategas interpretaron aquello como el fin de la conversación y salieron.

—¿Ver el futuro?— preguntó Shikamaru curioso. Temari no contesto —Quiero conocerla.

—¿Quieres saber tu futuro bebé llorón?

Shikamaru sonrió a medias —No, pero tal vez pueda decirnos donde nos encontraremos en unos días… un terreno de pelea

Temari dudo —Supongo que podría ser… pero ¿Dejarle todo a una divina?

Shikamaru se sobó la nuca —No perdemos nada.

…

Llegaron pronto al orfanato. La anciana bordaba una rosa sobre una servilleta sentada en una mecedora junto a la puerta del orfanato. Levantó la vista al verlos y sonrió.

—¿Es usted Balli?— preguntó Shikamaru

La anciana asintió —He buscado a muchos pero son los primeros en buscarme a mi— dijo y miro sus cosas de costura —Debo decir que esperar no es mi costumbre.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja con escepticismo —Queremos saber…

—Sé lo que quieres saber, Nara Shikamaru, estratega de Konoha pero no te tengo una respuesta— la anciana volvió a su labor

—¿Tiene algo que decirnos?

Balli volvió a dejar a un lado el set de costura y volvió a mirarlos extendió las manos —Sus manos.

Ambos embajadores dudaron un poco pero al fin pusieron una mano sobre las manos de Balli. La anciana cerró los ojos y se demoró un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Una sincronización perfecta en el latir de sus corazones— dijo con un pequeño toque de impresión —Son personas que siempre se han preocupado más por todo el mundo que por ustedes… Shikamaru— la mujer abrió los ojos y vio al Nara directamente —tómate un descanso de vez en cuando, mira con calma como tu hijo crecerá y disfruta de la vida que construirás —luego miró directamente a Temari —Temari de la arena… tienes una armadura más fuere que la de tu hermano, déjala caer con la persona indicada. Y no pienses nunca que no lo mereces.

Temari retiró la mano rápidamente y Shikamaru lo hizo más lentamente.

La anciana volvió a sonreír —Lo que buscan, estrategas de la alianza, no se los puedo decir yo pero su amiga Ino esta por tener la respuesta— volvió a tomar su costura —No será nuestro único encuentro pero deben partir ahora. Hyuga Hinata corre un peligro inmenso y Sasuke no podrá solo.

Algo en su tono de voz les hizo entender que hablaba en forma muy literal. Shikamaru y Temari dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la prisión en donde Ino había descubierto algo que les daría la ventaja.


	12. Formular un plan

**Formular un plan**

Al llegar a la prisión de máxima seguridad los shinobis se encontraron con la noticia de que Ino había sido llevada de emergencia a la torre del Kazekage y fueron presurosos hacia allá.

Al llegar a su habitación recibieron la noticia de que la chica había tenido una sobre carga de información y estaba inconciente, Sakura les aseguró que no era grave y que al día siguiente Ino despertaría de su sueño reparador. Un poco más tranquilos cada cual se retiro a su respectiva habitación.

Temari dejo a un lado el abanico y se soltó el cabello mientras Shikamaru se quitaba las botas al borde de la cama.

—¿Ino sale con Kiba?— Preguntó la rubia con evidente curiosidad.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Tengo entendido que sale con Sai pero...

Temari rió —¿Quieres apostar?

Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente —Eso no es educado— dijo con una pequeña risa —Pero yo le apuesto a Sai.

Temari asintió —Voy por Kiba— Temari se sacó el vestido y colocó encima una camisa holgada para dormir —Cuando te conocí pense que te gustaba.

Shikamaru se sacó la camisa y el pantalón para quedarse solo con su cómodo boxer, se soltó el cabello y dejó escapar un largo bostezo antes de responder —¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Temari se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, parecían unidos.

Shikamaru asintió —Supongo, es decir crecimos y entrenamos juntos— guardó silencio un momento —Aunque a decir verdad supongo que me agradó por un tiempo— Temari frunció el ceño nada complacida con la respuesta —Antes de conocerte, claro.

—¿Te cautivé desde el primer momento?

Shikamaru dejó escapar una sonora risa —Claro, mujer, esa primera ráfaga de viento que casi me mata fue una verdadera muestra de amor.

Temari le sonrió como ella sabía hacerlo y se metió a la cama. Shikamaru la siguió y la abrazó fuertemente aunque no se lo dijo, intentó escuchar con claridad el latido de sus corazones... la abuela tenía razón... iban sincronizados.

Temari fue la primera en abrir los ojos cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerte 4 am decía el reloj junto a su cama. Se levantó velozmente y corrió a la puerta, Shikamaru se mantuvó en la cama y ordenó a su sombra levantar el abanico de la chica y acercárselo. Temari vió el gesto y abrió la puerta.

Naruto y Lee la miraban con la vista desenfocada —Los Hyuga estan aquí... y no vienen en términos amistosos.

—¿A que te refieres con "aquí"?— Preguntó Temari. Shikamaru comenzaba a vestirse a sus espaldas y a su vez tomaba la ropa que Temari utilizaría.

—Aquí, en la torre. Habla con Gaara y Kankuro exigen la entrega de Hizahi— respondió Lee —Shino, Sai, Choji y yo los seguimos desde Konoha.

—¿Dónde esta Shino?— Preguntó Shikamaru desde el fondo de la habitación mientras se ponía las botas rapidamente.

—Avisando a Tenten junto con Choji. Sai esta con Ino.

Temari cerró los ojos un momento para procesar toda la información que los chicos de Konoha le habían llevado.

Relevó puestos con Shikamaru y esta vez ella comenzó a vestirse rapidamente —Lee dile a Shino que suba al último piso de la torre, que rastré cualquier intruso en la aldea o cualquier Hyuga— Lee asintió con obedencia y partió —Naruto; Lee, Choji y tú estan a cargo de la vigilancia de Tenten, nadie más que nosotros entra o sale de estas habitaciones.

Temari tomó unos papeles que había guardado junto a su cama y llegó hasta la puerta —Vamos— le dijo a Shikamaru.

Ambos embajadores salieron de la habitación hasta la oficina del Kazekage, Matsuri estaba afuera casi mordiendose las uñas. Temari y Shikamaru no se detuvieron, entraron sin anunciarse.

Encontraron en el escritorio a un Kazekage con las manos cruzados, un Kankuro con el ceño fruncido y tres Hyugas de mediana edad rodeando a un Hyuga veinteañero de aspecto agrio.

—Que bien que llegaron— dijo Gaara, su voz era rasposa y temible. Shikamaru se cuestionó por un momento si él era el Gaara real o lo era el Gaara amigable que había visto las últimas semanas —Shikamaru, embajador de Konoha. Tenemos un problema

Uno de los Hyuga mayores tomo la palabra sin mayor ceremonia mientras que Temari tomaba su lugar al lado izquierdo de Gaara —Sucede que, como le comentabamos al Kazekage, una chica de nombre Tenten ha escapado con un miembro del clan y tenemos la sospecha de que esta aquí.

Shikamaru caminó hacia Temari y se detuvo antes del escritorio, la chica había desplegado una serie de papeles de los que él tomo uno —En efecto, Tenten y su hijo estan en Suna— dijo Shikamaru levantando un papel —Pero como pueden ver no ha escapado de nada, hay un permiso de salida otorgado por el Hokage y un permiso de entrada otorgado por el Kazekage.

Uno de los Hyuga le arrebató el papel y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido. —Sin embargo, Nara Shikamaru, Kazekage; ninguna otra aldea puede poseer el Byakugan del Bouke sin un previo consentimiento del clan.

Gaara bajo la mirada —Suna no ha registrado al niño bajo nuestra tutela, sigue siendo, un niño de Konoha— cerró los puños ligeramente. Shikamaru pudo notar la irritación de su cuñado y sabía que no era buena idea hacerlo enojar.

—Creo que no esta entendido algo Kazekage— dijo el chico más joven quien intentaba sonreír con amabilidad mal finjida —En Konoha las reglas internas del clan tienen más jerarquía que las leyes de...

—Le recuerdo que no estamos en Konoha— lo interrumpió Gaara —Los Hyuga no gozan de ningun privilegio en mi territorio— guardó silencio un momento y prosiguio —Tenten, amiga de mi hermana, ha entrado de forma legal a nuestra nación como invitación personal y ustedes no han presentado ninguna razón certera de porque les debo entregar al hijo de Tenten.

—Quiero hablar con la señorita Hinata— dijo el más grande de los presentes.

Ninguno de los presentos hizo notar su vacilación —No es posible por el momento— respondió Gaara —Mañana, a una hora razonable, se le comunicará a Hinata y Tenten su llegada a Suna.

El más joven apretó los puños ligeramente —Nosotros...

—Ustedes irán al alojamiento que mi hermano ha conseguido con sus papeles correspondientes de visitantes y esperarán a ser llamados mañana por la tarde, a una hora que creámos conveniente— dijo el Kazekage —Su escandalosa llegada a mi casa en la madrugada ha sido más que molesta el día de hoy.

Los Hyuga fruncieron el ceño —Esta dirigiendose al heredero del Bouke— dijo uno de los hombres mayores señalando con respeto al más joven de los presente —Nori.

—Y ustedes se dirigen al Kazekage, exigo el respeto que demandan.

Nori dio un paso al frente e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza —Mis disculpas Kazekage, tiene usted razón. Esperaremos su llamado— sonrió —Nos retiramos.

Los Hyuga dieron media vuelta y salieron. Matsuri y Kankuro los escoltaron hasta la posada que les habían alquilado.

Gaara dejó caer los brazos y se frotó la cara ligeramente, Shikamaru pensó para sí que Gaara estaba demasiado relajado ante su presencia y a pesar de todo agradeció su aceptación a su pequeña familia.

—Shino esta arriba rasteando intrusos con sus insectos— informó Temari mientras servía para los tres presentrs un vaso con agua.

Gaara bebió todo de un sorbo y pidió un vaso más antes de hablar —Tenemos que rescatar a Hinata, pronto, o alegaran que hemos secuestrado a la heredera del Souke y al hijo de Neji.

Shikamaru asintió —Necesitamos que Ino despierte.

Gaara bebió un poco más de agua —Hermanos vayan a preguntar a Sakura que pueden hacer con Ino.

—Sí— respondió Temari y ambos shinobis salieron de la oficina dejando atrás a un estresado Gaara de la Arena.

Afortunadamente las noticias que encontraron en la camara subterránea donde se encontraban las habitaciones de seguridad fueron buenas.

Ino estaba de pie, recargada en Sai pero sonriente.

—Tenemos un plan— dijo Sakura que estaba junto a ella.

—Ino no puede tomar la forma de Hideki e ir a la guarida pero puede trasladar la informacióna Sakura para que lo haga—informó Kiba.

—Una vez dentro Sakura me invocará— continuó Naruto —E invocaré al resto, así traeremos a Hinata de vuelta.

—Sai, Ino, Lee y yo nos quedaremos haciendo guardia a Tenten— concluyó Choji

Temari sonrió —Ni nosotros pudimos planearlo mejor— dijo con diversión

—Hemos aprendido un poco— respondió Lee con una enorme sonrisa a su lado Tenten mecía con gesto preocupado a Hizashi.

—Tranquila Tenten, recuerda que tienes al mejor equipo de todos— dijo Naruto sonriendo —Tú y Hizashi no tendrán ningun problema.

Tenten sonrió —Lo sé, lo sé— sonrió

—No se diga más, Ino, comienza— comentó Shikamaru mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Temari y besaba sus nudillos.

 ** _Hola chicos que leen :D primero, gracias por leer las tonterías que me encanta escribir jajaja segundo, anuncio, debido a mis examenes finales y demás todas las historias tendrán su vuelta de continuación a partir del 26 de mayo (2017) hay que salvar el semestre jajaja._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo :D_**


	13. Sangre

**Sangre**

A Shikamaru le daba vueltas la cabeza, había revisado más de 10 veces los archivos de la muerte y vida de Neji que Kakashi les había enviado pero nada era útil para ayudar a Tenten y por más que Gaara lo pudiera aplazar al final Tenten tendría que presentar a Hizashi ante el clan.

—No era tan genio, amigo— dijo en un susurro mirntras apartaba los papeles del escritorio y se frotaba la frente.

Temari entró a la habitación en ese momento, llevaba el abanico en la espalda pues en cualquier momento serian convocados. La chica se sentó frente a él

—Deberias quedarte— le dijo, Shikamaru frunció el ceño —Tenten te necesitará aquí como el representante de Konoha.

Shikamaru nego —No iras solo a la batalla.

—He ido sola cientos de veces solo— le dijo sonriendo

—No lo haré Temari— dijo el chico

Temari sonrió —Eres adorable cuando...

Shikamaru vio como Temari desaparecia en una nube de polvo ante sus ojos y de repente el mismo sintió como su cuerpo se desmoronó y desapareció.

Reapareció junto a Temari, la chica tosía con las manos apoyadas contra la pared. Shikamaru intento levantarse pero parecía que no podía soportar su propio peso

—Tranquilos, es algo momentaneo— dijo Naruto quien ya estaba de pie frente a ellos —Ino se que no debía invicarte pero Sakura te necesita. Esta afuera con Sasuke.

Ino se levantó con pesadez y caminó por donde Naruto le indico. shikamaru recobró la fuerza y se levantó con un poco de agilidad, Temari también estaba más fuerte y eso la tranquilizó.

Hasta entonces Shikamaru miró a su alrededor, estaban en una casa antigua y extrañamente silenciosa.

—Todo esta muy... callado—dijo Temari mirando a las paredes con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le indicara la presencia de un enemigo

Ackamaru ladró de pronto —Encontró a Hinata— dijo Kiba traduciendo a su perruno amigo.

—Vamos entonces— dijo Shikamaru y todos siguieron al enorme perro

Temari fue más rapida incluso que Naruto salto frente a ellos y repelió con éxito las kunais que iban hacia ellos.

—Definitivamente es el camino— susurró Naruto

Bajo la protección del abanico de Temari Shikamaru extendio su sombra hasta dar con los dos atacantes —Sigan. Les cubriremos la espalda— dijo el Nara

Kiba, Naruto y Ackamaru utilizaron la momentanea parálisis de los enemigos y siguieron su camino dejando a Shikamaru y Temari contra aquellos desconocidos.

Temari lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia la pared de su izquierda desarmandola por completo, la luz de la Luna le dio suficiente brillo a Shikamaru para poder manobriar mejor su sombra.

—Temari... atrás— susurró el chico, Temari asintió con discreción y entonces los ninjas que tenian delante de ellos se abalanzaron a una velocidad magistral.

Con ayuda de la luz de Luna Temari pudo ver los pequeños hilos de chakra que manejaban a los ninjas que iban hacia ellos. Se concentró en buscar al marionetista pero con la poca luz le era imposible ver muy lejos.

Temari uso su abanico para alejarlos y las marionetas retrocedieron unos metros. Miro a Shikamaru, él también lo había visto y su sombra se movia con dicreción por la habitación para atrapar al titiritero.

El látigo de luz fue directo hacia la espalda de Shikamaru para atravesarlo como semanas atrás pero sa vez Temari estuvo preparada, lanzó una ráfaga de viento que desvió el látigo.

Shikamaru sonrió —Nunca caemos dos veces en el mismo truco— dijo el chico. La sombra había seguido el camino del látigo y sin dificultad había atrapado al titiriteró.

Shikamaru se acercó al atacante y en consecuencia él atacante se acercó a ellos, Temari lo miró solo unos segundos antes de reconocerlo.

—Jin— dijo luego se volteo hacia el Nara —Era un alumno de Kankuro... fue exiliado de la aldea por usar las habilidades de marioneterista contra gente del pueblo

—¿Tu hermano lo entrenó, dices?— preguntó Shikamaru

El ninja sonrió al escuchar eso —Hola Temari...—el ninja se movio provocando que Shikamaru pusiera más atención en el jutsu —Creo que olvidaste mencionar la historia entre nosotros... Temari

Temari soltó una carcajada —No hay historia entre nosotros—Temari midio la distancia que los separaba con su abanico. Shikamaru también lo entendía, la miro de reojo —Habría sucedido algo— dijo la chica colocando el abanico frente a ella —si no hubieras atacado a mi hermano... ¿En que pensabas?

Jin no pudo moverse mucho pero su expresion facial reveló su desagrado —Tu hermano dijo que no estaría nunca a su nivel... les demostrare lo contrario.

Shikamaru dejo ir el jutsu y saco rapidamente los sellos explosivos que lanzo a Jin. Los sellos cumplieron su funcion y desorientaron a Jin durante un momento.

Momento que Temari utilizo para acercarse entre el humo y golpear fuertemente a Jin.

Al golpearlo Jin se transformó en una marioneta de madera que abrió su estómago y encerró a Temari dentro.

Shikamaru ni siquiera pudo gritar al ver varios latigos de luz atravesar a la marioneta con Temari dentro.

—Pensé que nunca caían en el mismo truco dos veces— dijo Jin detrás de él.

Shikamaru no se movió, miraba con horror la sangre que brotaba desde el interior de la marioneta.

El plan había fallado... ¿Cómo había fallado?

—¡TEMARI!— gritó el chico y corrió hacia la marioneta pero al estar a pocos centimetros de ella el títere de madera explotó frente a sus ojos.

 _ **Lamento la super tardanza, el semestre se alargo mucho más de lo planeado. afortunadamente me fue bien en todo jajaja a partir de ahora las publicaciones seran constantes, con suerte mas de una a la semana jajaja,**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su paciencia y disfruten de estos últimos capítulos :D**_


	14. Sí

Sí

La exploción lo lanzó varios metros atrás y a consecuencia su cabeza golpeo con fuerza el muro de concreto que aún quedaba de pie en el pasillo que servía de campo de batalla y por un momento perdío la noción de donde se encontraba, la explosión también había reducido su audición y recobró la conciencia de en donde se encontraba cuando oyó una risa burlarse de él.

—Esta terminado— dijo la voz y de golpé Shikamaru recordó su pelea con Jin y el fallido plan con Temari... Temari.

Shikamaru se levantó con dficultad y miro al rededor entre el denso humo —Temari— susurró pero en lugar de la voz de la chica recibió como respuesta la risa de Jin

—Esta muerta, en pedacitos pequeños— dijo el hombre —Es una lástima... habría sido mejor quedármela.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño pero cuando estaba por responder la ráfaga de viento elevó al titiritéro algunos metros sobre el aire y con aquella ráfaga al fin Shikamaru pudo ver a Temari al otro lado del pasillo, con el abanico en la mano y una enorme sonrisa. La tranquilidad de lo invadió y su mente volvió a pensar con claridad. Elevó su sombra hasta Jin y lo rodeo con ella cuando el viento de Temari desapareció Shikamaru movió su sombra fuerza y con ayuda de la gravedad estrelló al su enemigo contra el piso.

Temari se movió ha verlo —Es todo— dijo y pasó sobre el cadáver para alcanzar al Nara entonces el estratega se dio cuenta que la pierna de la chica sangraba —No te preocupes— dijo Temari acariciando su rostro —No duele— y le regaló al Nara la sonrisa que solo él conocía.

Shikamaru besó la frente de la muchacha al tiempo que una enorme explosión se escuchaba y hacía temblar el suelo de todo el recinto —Iré con Naruto, vuelve con Ino. Que te cierre la herida.

Temari arrugó la frente —Ni hablar, iré contigo, tendremos más posibilidades juntos.

Shikamaru pusó los ojos en blanco pero asintió al fin y antes de salir corriendo volvió a darle un pequeño beso en la frente a su amada.

Sin embargo no tuvieron que correr demasiado, tan solo unos metros adentrados en el pasillo Ackamaru lanzó un ladrido que retumbó en las paredes, Kiba venía sobre él y sostenía en sus brazos a una semi conciente Hinata, Naruto corría detrás de ellos.

—¡Salgan, todo se viene abajo!— Gritó Naruto —¡Afuera!— volvió a gritar.

Shikamaru y Temari dieron vuelta y toda la comitiva se movió con velocidad hacia el patio central de la estructura donde Ino los esperaba en guardia.

—¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?— Gritó Temari, Ino asintió y sin hacer preguntas de como sucedió Shikamaru y Temari vieron un portal abrirse frente a ellos y lo cruzaron detrás de Kiba, Hinata y Naruto.

Ino cayó sobre sus rodillas al cruzar el portal y Shikamaru fue rapidamente en su auxilio —Esta bien Ino, estamos fuera— dijo el Nara, su amiga rubia sonrió —Fue demasiada energía, todo esta bien.

Ino cerró los ojos y vomitó junto a sus pies por la vista periférica Shikamaru vio a Temari recargar su peso contra un árbol y descansar su pierna herida además Hinata parecía una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de Kiba.

—¿Dónde estamos, Ino?— Preguntó Kiba

—Cerca de Konoha, conozco el camino— respondió Temari —Hay que llegar pronto al hospital.

Shikamaru y Naruto ayudar a Ino y comenzaron a caminar hacia Konoha con la guía de Temari.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó Shikamaru a su amigo rubio —Ibamos a reforzarlos.

Naruto negó ligeramente —Llevamos a una sala... pero el tipo no estaba ahí, era solo la imagen que habiamos visto... todos habían escapado, sabían que iríamos...

—¿Y porque dejaron a Hinata?

Naruto se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, solo estaba ahí tendida en el suelo...

Shikamaru frunció el ceño —Pediremos a Tsunade-sama que la revise.

Temari, que conocía bien los caminos a Konoha anunció la llegada a Konoha y Shikamaru nunca estuvo tan felilz de ver a un equipo médico frente a ellos, Shizune y sus camaradas corrieron hacia ellos y colocaron a Hinata e Ino en camillas que se llevaron de inmediato al hospital.

A Temari tan solo le cerraron la herida sin necesidad de ir al hospital y ambos embajadores decidieron no estorban en el hospital e ir a casa de Shikamaru.

—No, puedo ir a un hotel— dijo la chica

—Oh, no, mi madre me mataría si se entera que te deje herida en un hotel— respondió Shikamaru

—Estoy bien— repitió ella pero él hizo oidos sordos y continuó caminando hacia su casa sin prestar atención a sus objeciones.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta de su hogar, su madre tejía una bufanda en el comedor y se levantó de inmediato al escuchar a su hijo llegar

—Shika... ¡TEMARI!— Gritó la mujer y corrió hacia la chica —¿Pero que te ha pasado?— Yoshino tomó del brazo a la kunoichi y la llevó al sofá más cercano —Shikamaru trae el ungüento de mi recámara.

—También me da gusto verte, mamá— dijo sonriendo mientras se retiraba por la medicina

—¿Misión dificil?— Preguntó Yoshino

Temari sonrió —No se imagina. Pero no es nada serio, unos raspones nada más.

Yoshino se recogió el cabello en una alta coleta y le sonrió a la rubia —Si puedes curarlos, que mejor— Shikamaru le entregó la pomada y la mujer aplicó el mágico remedio en los raspones que Temari lucía en la cara y las piernas —Toma un baño, Shikamaru y yo te acomodaremos una habitación

—No quiero ser una molestia— dijo Temari

—No lo eres, ahora ve a bañarte. Cocinare algo para ustedes— dijo la mujer.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y Temari se retiró a tomar una ducha.

Se sorprendió lo mucho que le gustó el contacto del agua con su piel y cuando la pomada se barrió de su cuerpo se dió cuenta que sus heridas habían desaparecido, al salir de la ducha encontró ropa limpia y se vistió.

Volvió al comedor central con la nueva ropa y el cabello suelto solo para encontrar a Shikamaru en la cocina, con el cabello mojado y el torso descubierto.

—Mamá fue por unas verduras que faltaban— dijo el Nara moviendo el estofado —Mmm... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Temari se obligó a prestar atención en la olla de sopa y no en el cuerpo de Shikamaru —Bien ¿tú?

Shikamaru sonrió —Me preguntaba si querías hablar lo de...

Temari asintió —Hablaré con tu madre primero

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Lo que gustes— y volvió su atención al estofado.

—Sera extraño— dijo Temari pensativa

—¿Extraño?

—Hemos dormido juntos por tanto tiempo que separarnos suena extraño.

Shikamaru sonrió —Puedo ir a tu habitación si eso quieres— Temari también le sonrió

Yoshino volvió con las verduras faltantes y sirvió es estofado, los tres cenaron y charlaron y aunque no pudieron dar mucha información sobre su misión le contaron a Yoshino su enfrentamiento con el titiritero.

A la mañana siguiente Temari se levantó más tarde de lo usual y notó en realidad lo mucho que añoraba la presencia de Shikamaru por las noches.

Yoshino estaba en la mesa del comedor desayunando e invitó a la rubia a desayunar con ella. Con mucha más confianza Temari se sirvió el desayuno

—Shikamaru ha ido al hospital— informó Yoshino —No quiso despertarte.

Temari asintió y comenzó el desayuno —Yoshino-san... tengo

—¿Tienes dudas de como será?— Preguntó la mujer —Yo también las tuve— Yoshino junto las manos sobre la mesa y la miro —Para ser sincera también tenía mis dudas sobre ti... sobre si serías buena para mi hijo... tu hermano, tu aldea, tu presencia era aterradora en cierta forma desde que te vi pelear contra mi hijo en los exámenes chunnin— Temari continuó inexpresiva —Pero Shikaku llegó ese día cuando Shikamaru falló como líder y dijo "Una mujer lo ha callado, le ha hablado duramente y él escuchó cada palabra" y agregó "Es la chica de los exámenes chunnin, básicamente lo salvó" y estuve en verdad sorprendida— Yoshino guardó silencio un momento —Así que tuve que comprobarlo por mi mísma y te vi de lejos ese día... cuando Shikamaru te despedía en la puerta de Konoha, le sonreíste y cuando él se dio la vuelta sonrió como un niño inmensamente feliz.

Temari dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa

—El resto fue evidente... recuerdo bien la primera vez que pregunté a Shikamaru de ti... él tan solo sonrió y miró a su padre "¿Y mamá como lo supo?" Shikaku respondió "Lo sabía antes que tú

Temari dejo ir una pequeña risa

Yoshino también rio —Cuando propusieron a Shikamaru como sucesor jefe del clan fui la primera en saltar de mi asiento y mencionarte, algunos ya te conocían, algunos no tenían idea pero varios se molestaron porque no eres de Konoha ni relativamente cercana a los Nara así que pedí una prorroga... hasta el cumpleaños 23 de Shikamaru sino.. escogerían un nuevo sucesor.

—No falta mucho para su cumpleaños— dijo Temari —Shikamaru no me dijo eso...

Yoshino asintió —Por supuesto que no te lo dijo, él quiere que tu decisión sea voluntaria y sin presión, algunos ancianos del clan son muy tradicionalistas... dentro de seis meses Shikamaru cumplirá 23 años, si no tiene su opuesto para liderar el clan los ancianos han escogido ya a alguien.

Temari abrió los ojos —Él dijo... dijo que era él quien debía hacerlo

Yoshino asintió —Así lo creo yo, así lo cree él y así lo creía Shikaku y a los tres nos encantaría que fueras tú su compañera— Yoshino suspiró —No quiero poner todo el peso de un clan sobre tus hombros solo de la nada pero el tiempo límite se acerca si no puedes acompañar a Shikamaru, Temari, entonces... haste a un lado y tal vez el encuentre en Ino una compañera capaz de soportar la carga.

Temari sostuvo la mirada de Yoshino mientras por su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes de todo lo que debería abandonar si aceptaba estar por siempre con Shikamaru. Se preguntó si se querían lo suficiente para tener un "por siempre". Se preguntó si lo amaban como todos decian que lo amaba... si él la amaba a ella como todos decían que la amaba.

Y la respuesta fue sin duda... sí.

¡ ** _HE VUELTO! Pasó algo horrible, mi teclado murió, es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo escritor, intente escribir en el teclado de la tablet pero era terrible, al fin tengo nuevo teclado y como escribi mucho en papel intentaré que as actualizaciones sean rápidas. LARGA A VIDA AL NUEVO TECLADO._**


	15. Equipo

**Equipo**

Hizashi extendió los brazos hacia ella, aun era demasiado pequeño para levantar la cabeza pero parecía que su gen intrépido comenzaba a despertar y el pequeño abrió los ojos reclamando atención y soltó un ligero llanto antes de que Temari al fin lo levantará de la cuna y lo meciera en sus brazos.

Tenten dejó en la mesa el té que había llevado y se sentó en la silla delante de ellos.

—¿Entonces esta decidido?— preguntó la chica de cabello castaño.

Temari asintió —Aún él no lo sabe... creo que esta demasiado preocupado con otras responsabilidades para enterarse si completo satisfactoriamente las "pruebas" pero Yoshino está siendo de gran ayuda en todo esto.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y bebió un poco de té —Deberias comentarselo.

Temari sonrió apreciando la opinión de su amiga pero decidiendo no considerarla realmente —¿Escuche que el clan aceptó reunirse en paz contigo y Hinata?

Tenten torció una sonrisa —Si a eso puede llamársele paz, tal vez... en realidad quieren que renuncie por Hizashi a la intención de alguna vez liderear el Bouke— Tenten se encogió de hombros —¿Cómo podría yo hacerlo?— Tenten la miró afligida.

—Supongo que ahora debes considerar lo que le hubiese gustado a Neji—. Dijo Temari —Lo que tal vez le gustaría a Hizashi.

Tenten asintió —Eres buena con él— dijo al observar al bebé dormido

Temari sonrió agradecida —Recuerdo cargar a Gaara de pequeño, era un niño pequeño... Kankuro odiaba que lo cargaran pero solía cantarle para que se mantuviera tranquilo.

—¿Extrañas a tus hermanos?

—Sí— respondió —Mucho más de lo que imagine— Temari sonrió con diversión —Al menos me tranquiliza saber que están en buenas manos…

Temari contempló el semblante de su amiga… la mezcla de tristeza y preocupación eran demasiado reconocibles en el rostro de su amiga. Tenten suspiró con fuerza y terminó su bebida.

La rubia dejó al niño en la cuna y sonrió —Debo irme, avísame cualquier cosa que necesites— Tenten asintió y sin mucha ceremonia salió de su hogar.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a los terrenos del clan Nara, las puertas siempre abiertas le dieron la bienvenida y la chica de la arena caminó hasta el hogar de Yoshino Nara, quien la esperaba en el patio central con una bella tetera.

—¿Servir el té?— preguntó ella con una sonrisa

Yoshino asintió —Un arte fino valorado por los ancianos del clan— agregó —Toma asintiendo, te mostrare como se hace.

Le tomó seis teteras a Temari entender la forma correcta de hacerlo, Yoshino era una maestra en verdad exigente y al más mínimo error la chica debía comenzar el proceso de nuevo, varias veces durante el transcurso de esa tarde Temari se encontró buscando una razón para seguir con aquel teatro, al final sólo encontraba las ganas de permanecer junto a Shikamaru… pero era pesado, todo el tiempo que estuvo hincada aprendiendo aquello era un martirio. Al final, cuando Yoshino estuvo satisfecha, Temari estiró las piernas y se permitió lanzar un suspiro poco respetuoso pero a Yoshino pareció no importarle.

—No falta mucho— dijo la madre de Shikamaru —Los ancianos quieren conocerte en dos días

Temari levantó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que su cuello tronó —¿Tan pronto?

Yoshino asintió —Más pronto, mejor. Muchos ya hablan de Ino u otras posibles prometidas para Shikamaru… debes entrar a escena pronto.

Temari asintió con decisión, demasiado asustada para quejarse u objetar a la decisión de la mujer.

—¿En verdad no piensas decirle?

Temari negó —Me pondré demasiado nerviosa si está ahí para verme. Por favor.

Yoshino se encogió de hombros —Está bien. Entonces descansa y practica estos días. Nos veremos el sábado por la mañana para alistarte.

Temari volvió a su pequeño hogar, un lindo departamento que siempre alquilaba en Konoha. Shikamaru estaba frente a la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesto.

—Pensé que estarías con Tenten, ella dijo que con Ino, luego ella dijo que acompañabas a Hinata… no quiero sonar como un loco ¿Pero donde has estado todos estos días?

Temari puso los ojos en blanco —Tranquilo bebé, no me iré de Konoha sin avisarte— buscó las llaves y abrió el departamento, él entró detrás de ella —¿Podrías darle a Kakashi estos papeles?— dijo poniendo en sus manos un montón de documentos —Son los permisos firmados para los contendientes de los chunnin.

Shikamaru recibió los papeles —¿Continuarás siendo embajadora?

Temari asintió —Que no esté en Suna no quiere decir que no pueda hacer mi trabajo… hablando de trabajar ¿Es cierto que Naruto y Hinata serán asignados a una misión?

Shikamaru dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio —¿Cómo supiste eso?

Temari se encogió de hombros —Pocas cosas pueden ser realmente secretas.

Shikamaru se rindió —Sí, aún no se lo informan a Hinata

—Pues deberían hacerlo, tardarán en convencerla, más si Ino la acompaña.

Shikamaru se acarició la cara con frustración —No me lo recuerdes— dijo sacándose los calcetines —Oye Tema, si no te molesta, dormiré un rato.

Temari se encogió de hombros y cuando vió que el chico estaba dormido sacó del closet un libro y comenzó a leer… era muy mala recordando historia, esperaba que no le preguntaran cosas demasiado puntuales.

Al despertar al día siguiente Shikamaru se había marchado, los papeles ya no estaban y Temari tuvo todo el día para practicar las bellas artes que Yoshino se había esforzado tanto en mostrarle.

La peor parte era la danza, si bien no era larga, era específica y a la chica de la arena se le enredaban los pies y tropezaba sin gracia.

Le hubiese gustado decir que era como aprender movimientos en un ataque… pero no lo era, era en verdad frustrante para la ruda chica hacer que sus pies fueran delicados y los movimiento no sonaran a rinocerontes corriendo.

Cerca de media noche llamaron a la puerta y sin muchas ganas la chica se levantó a abrir, sin invitación o permiso Ino y Hinata entraron. Desde el regreso de la misión que tan mal los había dejado Ino se había negado a visitar a Sakura así que ella y Hinata se hacían mutua compañía.

—Supusimos que batallabas con algo— dijo Ino dando un vistazo a la despeinada chica. —Mi padre me dijo que será mañana a medio día.

Temari asintió sin muchas ganas de hablar en vísperas de su fracaso

—Bailar no es tan diferente de entrenar— dijo Hinata y juntas las tres comenzaron a dar algunos pasos.

Al día siguiente Temari llegó temprano a la casa de los Nara, Yoshino la esperaba con un largo kimono morado que había encargado especialmente para ella.

Ciertamente el kimono realzaba su belleza, y el peinado alto que la madre de Shikamaru le había elaborado la hacía llorar de lo hermosa que lucía frente al espejo. Yoshino terminó el vestuario con un adorable maquilla. Y Temari contuvo las lágrimas de agradecimiento y nerviosismo.

Tendría que servir té sin tirar la vajilla con las mangas del kimono y bailar sin enredarse con la tela. pero al menos Shikamaru no estaría ahí para verla fracasar si era el caso.

Temari respiró hondo —Lo harás bien, hija— dijo la mujer y la rubia no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Juntas atravesaron el patio central de los terrenos Nara hasta una casa de vestíbulo amplio. Al fondo de la sala un hombre ciego y otro más joven estaban sentados en compañía de sus esposas, y a los costados dos mujeres y dos hombros también permanecían inmóviles. Todos con sus mejores ropas parecían formados para verla hacer el ridículo. Yoshino pasó a su lado y se sentó a la derecha de la anciana.

El hombre ciego habló —Bienvenida Temari Sabaku no— dijo. Temari se inclinó —Hemos escuchado grandiosas cosas de ti, excelsa kunoichi, fabulosa estratega, brillante, hermana e hija de un Kazekage, nuestro joven Shikamaru, y mi muy querido nieto, pronto será el líder del clan y es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que la líder sea alguien que honre y respete nuestras tradiciones.

Temari volvió a asentir respetuosamente, una de las mujeres a su izquierda acercó al hombre anciano una bandeja de té.

El hombre a su derecha indicó a Temari servir el té a los presentes al fondo de la sala.

Para la chica de la arena fue como entrar al campo de batalla, su mente se puso en blanco respecto a todo lo que había en el exterior de la habitación e hizo su labor sin titubeos. Al terminar se sirvió té a ella misma y sorbió con elegancia.

—¿A qué edad ascendiste a Jounnin?— preguntó la mujer de mediana edad que los acompañaba

—16— respondió

—Ahora eres embajadora de Suna ¿Qué harás si eres aceptada en el clan?— preguntó el hombre y ella supo de inmediato que quienes fueran no la deseaban ahí

A Temari no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto pero tenía una respuesta —Mi vida pertenece a Suna, como mis hermanos y mi infancia. Continuaré mi trabajo en los exámenes chunnin… Shikamaru se encarga también de eso. Mi hermano será el embajador pero seguiré honrando a la alianza ninja realizando un bien trabajo aquí.

El abuelo sonrió ante su atajada y Yoshino también pareció alegre.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi nieto?— preguntó la abuela de Shikamaru.

Temari no pudo evitar reír —Peleando— respondió —En los exámenes chunnin… luego fuimos aliados por siempre.

—Después de que tu hermano intentará conquistar la aldea con tu cooperación— escupió el hombre.

Temari no se inmutó, ya estaba esa frase.

—Efectivamente, después de eso, cuando Suna vino como refuerzo a salvar una misión por demás perdida— de inmediato quiso morderse la lengua, pero lo dicho estaba dicho.

El anciano sonrió —¿Nos deleitarías con una danza, Temari? Estos viejos odiso aún pueden seguir tus pasos.

Temari se levantó, los hombres y mujeres tomaron los instrumento para interpretar una bella música y a Temari le temblaron las piernas.

La mujer y el hombre al otro extremo de Yoshino la miraban fijamente, le impulsaban a equivocarse.

Cuando la melodía comenzó Temari comenzó sus torpes pasos, un pie frente a otro, un giro detrás de otro, el movimiento sutil con las manos que Hinata le había mostrado para balancearse daba resultado, por primera vez estaba disfrutandolo y cuando sacó su pequeño y amado abanico para concluir no pudo evitar sonreír y de repente estaba en el piso.

Los dientes habían dado contra la madera y sangraba. La chica cerró los ojos al escuchar la risa de los esposos y el lamento de Yoshino… su acto había acabado.

Su labio partido había manchado el kimono y el abanico había salido volando hasta dar al otro lado de la habitación.

—Vaya, fuerte kunoichi… ¿Cómo representarías un clan si no puedes caminar sin caer?— dijo la mujer.

—Arriba Tema— dijo una voz por demás conocida. Temari abrió los ojos de golpe y Shikamaru le tendía la mano que ella aceptó para ponerse de pie

Temari lo miró con tristeza —¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Yo… Lo siento…

El Nara se encogió de hombros y miró a los músicos que la acompañaban —De nuevo— les dijo y los músicos volvieron a tomar los instrumentos. La sombra de Shikamaru se extendió por un radio amplio alrededor de ella —Anda Tema, yo cuidaré que nadie te jale el pie con su sombra.

Temari se limpió la cara y volvió a su danza. Con Shikamaru rodeándola nada salió mal. Su aliado cuidaba de ella.

En equipo, ellos juntos eran invencibles.

 _ **Espero les guste, nos estamos leyendo.**_


End file.
